Cambio
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta. [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

Capitulo 1

El sol ya estaba en el cielo, anunciando las primeras horas de la mañana en Inglaterra. En una mansión, mucho mayor que la mansión Phantomhive, se encontraba dormido un joven de 14 años, sus cabellos negros azulados sobresalían de las blancas sabanas de su enorme cama.

El silencio solo era roto por el canto de algunas aves en la arboleda cercana al edificio. Repentinamente, en la puerta de la habitación se escucho un leve golpeteo, alguien pedía entrar. Al no recibir respuesta, esa persona se dispuso directamente a entrar. Se trataba de un joven de aparentemente 25 años, cabellos negros como el carbón, ojos rojos como rubíes, piel blanca, rostro de rasgos finos y elegantes que encantaban a cualquier mujer que lo viera (y alguno que otro hombre), que vestía un traje negro de golondrina.

Traía consigo un carrito con un juego de te bastante exquisito que dejo cerca de la cama. Con paso elegante se acerco a las enormes ventanas y tomo las cortinas.

-Boochan, es hora de despertar- anuncio con su voz grave y cautivante, mientras separaba las cortinas de un azul oscuro dejando entrar la luz del sol que dio de lleno en el rostro del menor quien no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido e intentar escapar de la luz ocultándose debajo de las sabanas.

Sebastián no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante esto. "_Lindo" _fue lo que pensó antes de darse cuenta como si le hubieran golpeado en el rostro de lo que había pensado, era una tontería, que un demonio llegare a pensar tal cosa de un… _Novihs_ (un demonio nacido de un alma humana), que lo tendría atado por la eternidad como un mero mayordomo, dando un suspiro de molestia tuvo que acercarse a la cama y descubrir el rostro del chico. Este, viendo que su intento de reconciliar el sueño era frustrado, bufó por lo bajo y acabo sentándose en la cama mientras se estiraba. Detestaba que el mayor no hubiera perdido ya la costumbre de despertarle tan temprano; ya no era necesario.

El ojiazul se sentó en el borde de la cama para que Sebastián comenzara a vestirle. Este comenzó con la tarea rutinaria de quitarle la camisa a su joven amo, su rostro se mantenía impasible, sin siquiera esa sonrisa falsa que antes esbozaba "_Antes_". Ciel se quedo viendo los movimientos del pelinegro, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos, rojos como la sangre; por alguna razón le agradaba verlos pero la mirada que tenia… una mirada fría, desilusionada, hastiada, esa mirada, vacía, le desagradaba. Es más la odiaba.

No soportaba ver al rostro del mayor y ver esa mirada que se gravaba al fuego cada segundo que era dirigida hacia su persona. A pesar de que su rostro se encontraba tranquilo por dentro, poco a poco, la ira comenzaba a invadirle cada centímetro del cuerpo cada vez que era dirigida hacia su persona. Buscando evitar esto desvió su mirada hacia un costado, posándola sobre su propia mano. Su uñas, del más oscuro de los negros, le recordaban constantemente que ya no era un humano.

Lo vestía como todos los días. Aunque sabia el por qué no dejaba de asombrarle el hecho de que su Joven Amo aún continuara creciendo. Mientras quitaba la pijama no pudo evitar detenerse por una decima de segundo y contemplar la piel blanca y tersa del cuerpo del ojiazul. Inclusive como un demonio esta no perdía su pureza ni su aparente fragilidad. De esta emanaba el olor de las rosas blancas que utilizaba para el baño, combinándose perfectamente con su aroma natural, que por alguna razón parecía despertar sus instintos más salvajes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se despertaban _esos _instintos? Realmente, el mismo no entendía que era lo que le sucedía. Utilizo su autocontrol, sin embargo estos deseos de tocar su piel blanca, de oírle pronunciar su nombre entre suspiros eran cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más salvaje e incontenible. Tan hundido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no noto hasta tarde que el peli azul mantenía fija su vista sobre él, hasta que unos segundos después la desvió.

Así, en silencio, se mantuvieron durante todo el tiempo que tardo vestirle y arreglarle correctamente, cada uno perdido en lo más profundo de su mente hasta que finalmente tuvieron que volver a la realidad cuando el ojirojo ato el lazo del parche. Levantándose del suelo se dirigió al juego de té.

-Para hoy tenemos un Té Earl Grey -presento mientras servía el liquido caliente en una taza de la mejor vajilla y se la entregaba.

El menor recibió la taza con cuidado, rozando accidentalmente la mano enguantada en blanco. Ninguno lo mostro, ninguno entendía lo que sucedió, pero no le dieron mayor importancia. Ciel observó durante un instante el vapor de a taza entre sus manos.

Recordó algo: él antes pensaba que al igual que Sebastián necesitaba alimentarse de almas, pero el deseo de probar la comida, el chocolate principalmente, le hizo saber que no era así. Él si necesitaba comer, inclusive el pelinegro se lo había dejado claro.

-¿Cuál es mi agenda para hoy?- preguntó con voz monótona, mientras daba el último sorbo al té.

-Hoy no hay nada planeado, debido a que necesita descansar del entrenamiento de ayer- contesto el demonio-mayordomo mientras retiraba la taza.

Si, desde hacía unos ocho meses, Ciel le había ordenado enseñarle, entrenarle en cómo ser un demonio. Esto le extraño tanto como el hecho de que cada vez era más frecuente el hecho de que el chico se vestía solo en la mañana, se bañaba solo y hasta se metía en la cocina mientras él estaba en su cuarto descansando en su "tiempo libre". Al comienzo él se tenía que encargar de arreglar tanto las ropas como el desastre causado por el chico en el baño y en la cocina, sin embargo en unas semanas ya prácticamente no era necesario pues había mejorado bastante.

-Si eso es todo, me voy al estudio- anuncio finalmente Phantomhive bajando de la cama cruzando con paso elegante y firme la habitación deteniéndose frente a la puerta- No me moleste hasta que yo te llame.

-Oi (como ordene)- dio una elegante reverencia antes de verlo desaparecer tras la puerta.

Suspiro, finalmente, luego de cerrar la puerta del estudio y acomodarse detrás del escritorio. Giro el sillón hacia la ventana detrás de si contemplado el jardín, ese jardín oculto del resto del mundo por un espeso bosque que nadie se atreve a cruzar. Pasto bien cuidado de un intenso color verde, los rosales de un impecable blanco, la fuente con agua cristalina… era una hermosa vista, pero Ciel no la veía. Sus ojos se fijaban en el flujo constante del agua al caer.

Realmente, era odiosa, esa mirada. ¿Y si le ordenaba dejar de verle así? Se le cruzó por la mente hacia un tiempo, justo cuando esta paso de divertirle a molestarle, pero era imposible y una estupidez. ¿Ordenarle que no le vea al rostro jamás? Definitivamente no, le molesta eso pero lo sacaba de sus cabales que la gente le ignore o no le vea al rostro. ¿Qué hacer?

Un pájaro de un rojo intenso se poso sobre el borde de la ventana, justo frente a él. Este pareció quedársele viendo fijamente durante varios minutos, mientras él buscaba y analizaba cada una de las opciones disponible. "_¿Qué debería hacer?_" se preguntó finalmente, sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Repentinamente el pájaro se elevo, dejando caer una pluma roja. Abrió ojo sorprendido, le respuesta le llegó de repente, como un balde de agua fría la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos.

-Ha…Ha…ha- comenzó levemente, una risa leve, que luego se volvió una carcajada estridente que podría haber resonado en toda la mansión.

Como no lo vio, como fue tan tonto como para no darse cuenta. No. Si se dio cuenta. Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo sabía, pero lo había dejado en olvido. Lo ignoro completamente buscando escapar de ella.

"_Solo queda esa opción ¿No?" _ Devolvió la vista a la ventana. Ya había escogido sus movimientos y era momento de comenzar el juego.

Él pondría las reglas, y solo él haría el Jaque Mate.

Sebastián se encontraba en su habitación, contemplando el techo recostado en cama. Su semblante tranquilo ocultaba la verdadera confusión que ocupaba su mente. No comprendía que era lo que le sucedía. Repaso con cuidado los últimos 12 meses. Desde aquel día en que se vio condenado a ser el mayordomo de un demonio.

Al comienzo, se encontraba frustrado: después de todo había perdido el alma que más anhelaba probar por culpa de aquel insignificante y patético humano, Alois Tracy. Durante las primeras semanas desde que abandonaron la mansión, Ciel le había dejado claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo donde fueran sí que construyo, con magia, una nueva mansión en un lugar alejado de todo pueblo humano. Cercano a aquel campo de rosas negras y blancas.

Durante los primeros días se sorprendió al comprobar que aún luego de ser convertido en demonio, el menor requería alimentarse de comida humana y dormir como cualquier otro humano. Ese mismo día, decidió investigar más luego de que su Joven amo se durmiera.

_Flash back_

_Una nube de plumas negras dio paso al apuesto demonio de ojos rojo fuego y cabellos negros. Se encontraba en una enorme de matices dorados, en cualquier dirección en la que se volteara se podían observar filas y filas de libreros completamente llenos de libros. El techo sobre él, no era realmente uno si no que era una vista perfecta del cielo nocturno en el cual todas y cada una de las estrellas resplandecían._

_Sin embargo le dio poco o ninguna importancia a este hecho. En cambio, comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia la izquierda, adentrándose entre las filas aparentemente infinitas de estantes._

_-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Cuervo- una voz femenina, que pareció resonar el lugar, pero que provenía de detrás de sí._

_-Es un gusto volver a verte, Sofialesth- con un media sonrisa se volteo a ver a su interlocutor._

_Parada en mitad de una encrucijada, sostenía en manos un libro. Seguramente era un libro nuevo recién publicado que ella tanto amaba leer. Era una joven que en apariencia tenía 17 años, de 1,65 m, cabello largo y lacio bicolor en negro y rojo, ojos negros con el borde del iris de un verde medio, de buen cuerpo, vestía un top negro que se anudaba al frente con un moño, una torera negra con mangas ajustada ¾, dejando su abdomen descubierto, unos shorts ajustados negros con bordes blancos y unas botas hasta antes de las rodillas. Usaba un par de lentes redondos y unos guantes negros. Cualquiera diría que era humana si no fuera por el par de cuernos (como los de Death Master) de color negro con rojo que tenía en la cabeza._

_-Esta es la primera vez que veo tu apariencia humana- ella le dedico una sonrisa verdadera-Y. ¿Cuál es tu nuevo nombre?_

_-Sebastián Michaelis- contestó este mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-Ese __nombre es similar al del Padre__Sebastien Michaelis__, un demonologó, quien clasificó los tipos de demonios en su época- comentó esta mientras acomodaba sus gafas dándole un aire de inteligencia- Aunque debo admitir, que el nombre te va bien._

_-Impresionante. Justo lo que se esperaba de la Guardiana de la Biblioteca- le brindo una sonrisa amable, obviamente falsa, que a ella no le importo._

_-Entonces, dime ¿Qué necesitas saber?- preguntó directamente mientras colocaba un marcador en la página en la que se quedo y cerrando el libro- Dudo mucho que hayas venido a saludar._

_Soltó una leve risa, realmente lo conocía. Después de todo era una de los pocos amigos que tenía y quienes consideraba capaces. Se conocían desde hacía siglos después de todo._

_-Sí, quisiera saber sobre los Novihs- fue directo, y su sonrisa dejo lugar a un rostro completamente serio. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y eso le molestaba._

_-Humanos convertidos en demonios- dijo ella, más hablando para sí misma- Esto se debe a Ciel Phantomhive._

_El pelinegro simplemente asintió. Sofialesth se volteo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, seguida de cerca por el mayordomo._

_-Su libro se apareció hace algunos meses, debo admitir que fue sorprendente saber que algo así había llegado a ocurrir- con su caminar rápido ya había dejado atrás varias estanterías- Los Novihs son extremadamente raros, en toda la historia tanto humana como demoniaca, solo ha existido uno, hasta ahora. ¿Sabes a que se debe, no?_

_-Nacen de los contratos, y ningún demonio formaría un contrato por un alma que no comerá- respondió seguro para luego volver al mutismo._

_-Así es, no sabemos demasiado pero tampoco ignoramos por completo- aclaró deteniéndose en un estante lleno de libros de distintos tamaño y grosores. Con un movimiento de su mano, desde lo más alto salió un libro que levito tranquilamente hasta ella- Este libro contiene todo la información, te será muy útil._

_Recibió el tomo de las manos de la oji negro. Se trataba de un libro mediano tanto en grosor como en alto, su tapa estaba decorada por una imagen de un pentagrama atravesado por la espada demoniaca. A su alrededor había símbolos de un lenguaje antiguo formando dos anillos. Esa lengua era realmente antigua, incluso para un demonio de su edad y rango se le dificultaba el traducirlo pues era uno de los primeros idiomas que se habían empleado en infierno, mucho antes de que él "naciera"._

_-Como seguramente estás ocupado, te daré un leve resumen- atrajo su atención al ver el ceño levemente fruncido del pelinegro- Primero: a pesar de ser demonio aún conservan sus almas por lo que no necesita buscar otras para alimentarse, aunque si puede comerlas. Segundo: necesitan dormir. Tercero: sus heridas no se curan tan rápido como las tuyas. Cuarto: tienen gran habilidad para la magia, te sugiero que se lo enseñes, te daré algunos libros. Quinto: no te sorprendas si continúa creciendo, lo hará por lo menos durante dos años. _

_Mientras iba numerando Sebastián procuraba no perder ningún detalle pero al mismo tiempo procuraba estar atento a que su Boochan no despertara aún, esto se debía a que en ese lugar el tiempo no corría de igual forma que en el mundo humano. Fácilmente uno podía quedarse allí durante 50 años sin percibirlo debido a una disociación temporal que presentaba la Biblioteca para proteger sus ejemplares._

_-Por último, ten cuidado- la voz de la oji negro-verde se volvió más seria-A pasado muy poco tiempo desde su cambio y su alma aún sigue siendo demasiado llamativa tanto para los demonios… como para los ángeles._

_-Lo tendré en consideración- dio una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_Sé que mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, en los cuales sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en los ojos del otro, parecía que ella intentara descubrir algo dentro de su mirada. Que pérdida de tiempo, no había nada que descubrir, nada que ella no conociera ya. De un segundo a otro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Él por supuesto iba detrás de ella, pasando por otras estanterías fue moviendo sus manos a su paso. Con cada movimiento, un libro diferente bajaba de un estate diferente y de una altura distinta terminando en las manos del oji rojo. Eran libros de magia, antigua, moderna, negra, blanca, roja, hechizos y maldiciones._

_-Sabes, "él" ya lo sabe- le dijo aun dándole la espalda y siguiendo con su búsqueda, ante esto frunció el seño- Está enojado, inclusive podría decir que está preocupado por como esto te afecte. Más porque se trata de ti, Sebastián. Debería hablar con él._

_-Si eso es así, prefiero esperar a que se calme- contestó cortante sin dejar de fruncir el seño, tener que verle, más en esta situación, se le hacía insoportable._

_-Eso, no es bueno. Mientras más espere, seguramente, más se enojara- afirmo ella negando con la cabeza para luego detenerse y voltearse a verle severamente- Claude Faustus y Hannah Annafeloz deberían ser castigados, pero como ambos están muertos, alguien debe hacerle frente por lo que sucedió. A ti te escuchara. No te matara ni castigara, después de todo eres uno de sus favoritos._

_-Aunque lo pongas así…- dio un suspiro mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su frente y balanceaba los 15 libros en la mano derecha- Lidiare con él… en otro momento. Gracias por los libros, lo devolveré tal y como me los diste._

_-Más te vale- amenazo ella con una sonrisa- Eres de los pocos a que se los presto, no me obligues a quitarte de la lista._

_El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa digna de su ser demoniaco y desapareció en una nube de plumas negras._

_Fin flash back_

Suspiró cansado, ahora que lo recordaba ya habían sido más de 11 meses desde que dijo que hablaría con "él", pero desde entonces ni se le había cruzado por la mente el tener que hablarle o siquiera intentar hacerle llegar alguna información sobre lo ocurrido.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente abandonaron ese rumbo y volvieron a rememorar los acontecimientos que siguieron. Siguiendo el consejo de Sofialesth había comenzado a educarle en magia: hechizo, conjuros y maldiciones. Ciel resultó ser realmente hábil para aprender e implementar, en unos pocos meses ya era capaz de implementar magia de demonios de nivel medio, aún no lo alcanzaba a él pero había conseguido lo que a la mayoría le tomaban siglos y cientos de almas.

No se percato de la pequeña sonrisa arrogante que había aparecido en sus labios. Su Joven Amo continuaba superando sus expectativas y no dejaba de sorprenderle. Y eso solo se lo había confirmado cuando este comenzó a negarle el bañarlo y el vestirlo. Por supuesto atribuyo esto al hecho de que el enorme orgullo de su Amo se había agrandado al reconocer su nuevo estatus como demonio.

Iba a seguir divagando en sus recuerdos cuando la campana del estudio comenzó a repicar anunciando que su Boochan lo llamaba.

-Ahh… ¿Ahora, que querrá el Boochan?- suspiro mientras se levantaba elegantemente de la cama y acomodando su traje. En menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del estudio.

Aún sabiendo que el oji azul podía percibir su presencia, no sería un buen mayordomo sino se anunciara antes. Toco suavemente la puerta dos veces. Un "adelante" se escucho del otro lado.

-¿Me llamaba, Boochan?- preguntó educadamente luego de asomarse por la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba el joven de 14 años sentado detrás del escritorio, mantenía su rostro seriamente tranquilo apoyado sobre sus manos entrelazadas, sus ojos tan inescrutables como siempre pero que al mismo tiempo mostraban firmeza.

-Sí. Tengo un recado que necesito que cumplas- hablo, y su voz resonó en la habitación hasta llegar a los oídos del demonio mayor.

-¿De qué se trata?- ocultó de manera perfecta un gesto leve de sorpresa.

-Quiero que escribas en un libro todos lo que aun te falte enseñarme- le hizo saber finalmente, luego de un pequeño silencio- Debe estar listo en tres días.

Bien, realmente era necesario que lo repitiera: Ciel Phantomhive seguía sorprendiéndole. Después de meses enseñándole, jamás le había pedido algo como eso, ni siquiera cuando aún era humano y él debía encargarse de algunas de las lecciones que sus profesores no podían darle. Algo planeaba.

Definitivamente alguna idea había surgido en la mente de aquel chico. Estaba seguro de que sin importar cual fuere, ya tenia planeado su siguiente movimiento y que no duraría en hacerlo y que no retrocedería.

-Me permitiría saber el porqué- con toda la elegancia y la educación de que era poseedor, expreso su duda.

-No es tú asunto. Simplemente hazlo, es una orden- usó las palabras claves para no alargar más la conversación.

Esas palabras le produjeron una leve molestia, dicha de manera autoritaria, orgullosa y petulante. Y aun así las palabras parecieron prolongarse en el silencio que se produjo entre ellos. Sebastián miraba fijamente a los ojos de su contratista, intentando averiguar qué era lo que este planeaba pero estos eran confusos, eran como los abismos oceánicos, uno solo lograba ver su superficie pero desconocía lo que se ocultaba en el fondo. Esa era una de las razones por la que Ciel le había atraído; se decía que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, y los ojos frente a él eran como vidrios opacos que invitaban a hurgar y descubrir que era lo que ocultaba.

-Yes, My Lord- llevando su mano derecha al pecho dio una reverencia procedió a retirarse para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo para después encargarse de cumplir aquella extraña orden.

Apenas vio cerrarse la puerta y escucho los pasos firmes alejarse por el pasillo, dejo salir una sonrisa digna de un demonio que había estado reprimiendo desde el primer momento en que escucho el toque de la puerta.

El primer movimiento ya estaba hecho: la orden ya fue dada. Y el juego había comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

Capitulo 2

Tres días era el plazo, pero ¿Qué sería del mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive si no pudiera cumplir con algo como esto? Aunque no era poco lo que aun le faltaba por aprender, Sebastián cumplió con la orden con presteza, recopilando todo en un libro bastante grueso y pesado.

Ya era la tarde del 28 de agosto, mayordomo y amo se encontraban en la habitación de este. Más específicamente en su baño privado, apuntó de darle un baño. Siguiendo las costumbres ya había llenado la bañera con agua a la temperatura adecuada, remango los puños de su camisa y aún con los guantes puestos se dispuso a desvestir a su Joven amo. Apenas si había desatado el listón de su cuello cuando la voz firme pero aún infantil del chico lo detuvo.

-Quítate los guantes- le ordeno ante la mirada extrañada del demonio.

Este simplemente obedeció sabiendo innecesario que añadiera que se trataba de una orden. Con unos movimientos lentos y, inconscientemente, sensuales debido a su estética, los dos quedaron sobre una silla lejos tanto del peli negro como del peli azul.

Ciel observaba en silencio el accionar de su demonio aparentando indiferencia, pero la verdad es que se le hizo eterna la espera hasta que vio asomarse de debajo de la tela blanca las uñas negras de Sebastián. Era un capricho suyo el querer sentir el tacto directo del ojirojo, mañana llevaría a cabo los últimos movimientos de su plan para dar finalmente el Jaque Mate.

Observo sus ojos azules fijamente mientras proseguía con la labor de desabotonarle la chaqueta negra y dejarla sobra la misma silla en la que se encontraban sus guantes, pulcramente doblada. Pasó a la camisa, desde el cuello para abajo, dejando ver aquella perfectamente tersa y nívea piel; no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola, era tan limpia, tan perfecta, que parecía a sus ojos pedirle gritos que dejara una marca en aquel lienzo en blanco. Sus ojos adquirieron un color rojo más profundo cuando por su mente pasaron mil y un ideas perversas de que hacerle a esa piel.

Seguía hundido en sus pensamientos "poco santos" cuando desabotono el último botón de la prenda y la quitó rozando "accidentalmente" los hombros del ojiazul. Mientras la quitaba vio aquella marca grabada en el costado izquierdo, esa marca que perturbaba ese lienzo volviéndolo casi perfecto y que parecía estar burlándose de él al recordarle que no era el primero en tocar al joven. Recordó los rostros de satisfacción de esos cerdos luego de haberse aprovechado de aquel cuerpo frente a él y sus asquerosas sonrisas mientras veían su sangre derramase. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esos gusanos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Ignorando los pensamientos del mayor, el peli azul mantenía su mirada fija en él. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado se permitió apreciar los rasgos que a las chicas se les hacían irresistibles. Y con razón. Su cabello negro que desde lejos se apreciaba sedoso y que cae perfectamente a los costados de un rostro de facciones finas pero masculinas que podrían pertenecer a cualquier noble, piel blanca que contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos de un rojo que se asemejaban a dos rubíes. Realmente era atractivo. Espera, ¿acaba de pensar en que su mayordomo era atractivo?! Está bien, si lo era, pero él no tendría que pensar semejantes cosas… mucho menos de un demonio que además era su mayordomo.

Con ambos metidos en sus propios pensamientos no se dieron cuenta de lo que le sucedía al otro, y en lo que fueron minutos, aunque a ellos les parecieron horas, el chico ya se encontraba completamente desnudo dentro de la bañera mientras el mayordomo pasaba delicadamente el jabón por la espalda del menor. Cada vez que sus dedos rozaban o tocaba su espalda desnuda Ciel sentía una corriente eléctrica atravesarle la columna pero seguía con su fachada fría e indiferente.

Ya se encontraba en cama, con su pijama y siendo arropado por su mayordomo-demonio mientras que las velas del candelabro de plata sobre la mesa de noche. Se quedo viéndolas como se movían con las leves brisas que se escabullían dentro de la mansión desde fuera. Su vaivén era hipnótico de alguna forma le invitaran a adentrarse más en sus propios pensamientos.

No dudaba, no había ni un atisbo de duda en lo que iba a suceder pero realmente todo sería diferente. Vio como el peli negro se disponía a abandonar la habitación con el candelabro en mano.

-Quédate… hasta que me duerma- no supo cuando salieron esas palabras de sus labios pero si supo que no había vuelta atrás cuando se escucho decir la primera palabra.

-Oya, ¿miedo, Boochan?- lo miro por encima de su hombro derecho con esa sonrisa burlona que desde hacía mucho tiempo no esbozaba.

-¿Qué eres baka?- contrarrestó el menor mirándole firmemente pero solo como un susurro- Es solo una orden.

-Yes, My lord- dio una pequeña reverencia mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama.

Comenzó a sentir como sus parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados, su vista comenzó a nublarse y poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia. Quizás, pensó, tan solo quizás prefería guardar en su mente aquella sonrisa burlona a la mirada hastiada y de desprecio, o como mínimo, indiferencia con la que ahora mismo el otro l observaba. Esa mirada, desaparecería al día siguiente, estaba seguro. Ya había dado la segunda orden: el segundo movimiento que lo acercaba más a su objetivo.

Ahora solo quedaba seguir hacia el próximo movimiento, mientras observaba el de su adversario que seguramente ignoraba que el juego ya había comenzado.

Observaba su rostro pacifico, escuchaba su respiración acompasada bajo las sabanas. Realmente su aspecto difería radicalmente mientras estaba despierto y mientras dormía; parecía inocente, aunque no había nada más alejado de la realidad que considerarlo a él alguien "inocente e inofensivo". Se levanto de la silla y con paso lento recorrió el espacio que separaba la silla de la cama, se quedo allí estático durante unos segundos simplemente contemplando la imagen que tenia frente a sí. Levanto su mano y, sin poder apartar su vista del rostro del menor, comenzó a acércala a los cabellos negro-azulados; su accionar era lento como el de alguien que se hubiese sumergido en un profundo trance.

Ya a tan solo unos milímetros, se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Acaso iba a…? No, definitivamente, no podía ser eso. Quizás, realmente se tratase de un intento inconsciente de matarlo; eso tendría más sentido para él. Pero, si ese hubiera sido el caso ¿Por qué su mano fue directo a su frente en lugar de cuello? ¿Por qué su mente se había centrado en semejante…? ¿Deseo? ¿Intención? ¿Acción? Ni siquiera él sabía cómo llamarlo.

Rápidamente se alejó, recupero el candelabro de la mesa y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Con la puerta ya cerrada a sus espaldas y un pasillo completamente vació frente a él, dejo escapar un suspiró pues sin saberlo lo había contenido al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. A pesar de que no había nadie que lo viese y pudiera apreciar ese leve y momentáneo quiebre en su estética, la recupero de inmediato su aspecto tranquilo y elegante, procediendo a su habitación mientras buscaba convencerse a sí mismo de que eso no era nada o que meramente era simplemente lujuria. Muchos demonios caían en los pecados capitales, aunque el más común era la lujuria, el deseo sexual por otro demonio o por algún humano. Pero nada más.

Un demonio no podía sentir amor, ni ningún tipo de cariño, solo deseo. Eso era, solo era deseo por algo que tenía tan cerca pero que aún no poseía. Era normal que, al no poder poseer su alma quisiera algo igualmente atrayente. O, al menos, eso fe lo que se repitió durante el resto de la noche.

El día siguiente transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad y normalidad. Entiéndase por relativa que desde comienzo de la mañana, Sebastián aun manteniendo en mente lo ocurrido en la noche, procuró mantenerse alejado de Ciel, y las veces que era estrictamente necesario su cercanía procuraba ser rápido. En la mañana luego de servirle el té salió como un suspiro de la habitación con la excusa de preparar el desayuno, dejando a un oji azul extrañado sentado en la cama con la taza en mano.

Antes de que el menor se encerrara en su estudio como normalmente lo hacía, le dejo el libro sobre el escritorio para evitar entregárselo en persona y busco mantenerse ocupado el resto del día con la limpieza y el cuidado de la mansión. Por lo general le agradaba el hecho de no tener tareas ni arreglos de más, pero para ese día podría decirse que comenzaba a apreciar los desastres de los tres inútiles.

Saliendo de la cocina luego de preparar todos los ingredientes de la cena revisó su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las 18:35 pm. Luego de cerrarlo se quedo viendo el sobre relieve de la tapa, se había convertido en algo necesario para él el tener el reloj cerca suyo, era por ello que no se lo había devuelto a Tanaka-san junto con el prendedor con el emblema Phantomhive cuando se marcharon de la mansión.

Aunque no tenia afición por las cosas creadas por los humanos, tanto el reloj como la platería se habían vuelto sus posesiones y armas predilectas respectivamente. Sin siquiera haberlo escuchado sintió como su amo le llamaba, por lo que tuvo que guardar el reloj y acodarse bien el saco negro. En un pestañeo ya estaba frente a la puerta, eso le agradaba, el poder usar sus poderes sin necesidad de ocultarse o contenerse para evitar que alguien lo viera.

Toco a la puerta y luego de recibir la aprobación de entrada abrió. Al igual que la última vez que lo llamo hacia tres días este estaba sentado en su sillón detrás del escritorio excepto que esta vez le estaba dando la espalda, observando el jardín a través de las ventanas abiertas. La luna ya estaba asomándose y el sol se ocultaba dejando una luz anaranjada y rojiza.

-¿Me necesitaba, Boochan?- se paro en el centro de la habitación, el otro seguía sin verlo.

-Sí- contesto- Saldré por un rato.

-¿Desea que lo acompañe?- eso, no era normal.

-No, iré solo. Quédate aquí y no salgas, a menos que yo te llame- continuaba sin verlo, el mayor maldecía mentalmente el hecho de que con las ventanas abiertas no pudiera ver el reflejo del rostro del chico- Es una orden

-Yes, My lord- contestó de mala gana, maldijo una y otra vez aquel termino de su contrato que le obligaba a seguir cada una de las ordenes sin replicar aunque fueran contra su voluntad y, más aún, que ese mocoso se hubiera aprovechado de ello incontables veces solo para humillarlo.

Luego de su acostumbrada reverencia se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Hallándose finalmente solo, dio un suspiro mientras relajaba su postura. Desde que había sentido su presencia del otro lado de la puerta se había tensado y se mantuvo de esa forma todo el tiempo que el demonio estuvo frente a él, aunque técnicamente era a sus espaldas.

Se volvió hacia su escritorio, posando su vista sobre el enorme volumen que estaba sobre este. Había estado allí desde esa mañana, no lo movió en ningún momento más que para comprobar el contenido. Coloco su mano izquierda sobre el libro; sus ojos adquirieron un color rojizo para después volverse de rosados con la pupila alargada, en su ojo derecho relucía por sobre el rosa el símbolo del contrato. Pronuncio en un leve murmullo algunas palabras en un lenguaje incomprensible.

Bajo su mano, el libro comenzó a brillar intensamente, manteniéndose así durante unos segundos. Luego de ese lapso de tiempo, el brillo tanto de sus ojos como de libro desapareció, junto con el libro pues en su lugar se encontraba una pequeña libreta. Con seguridad la tomo y, guardándola dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, salió al pasillo. Antes de dejar la mansión, paso por su propia habitación, por algo que olvidaba.

Tan rápido como pudo, salió de la mansión pues buscaba evitar encontrarse con su mayordomo. Camino, con paso seguro hacia el bosque por el sendero ya trazado, bajo la atenta mirada de Sebastián, quien lo siguió con la vista hasta que este se perdió entre los árboles. Sabiéndose a salvo de la mirada del demonio, con su velocidad demoniaca se alejo de la mansión. En pocos segundos ya se hallaba en a varios kilómetros de la mansión.

En aquel campo de flores blancas y negras, que la noche abrigaba con la luz de la luna provocando que sus pétalos resplandecieran. Aspiro del aire el perfume de esas flores. Sonrió tranquilo, a pesar de que tenía poco tiempo antes de que él sospechara se permitió contemplar el paisaje, grabándolo en su mente al igual que aquella sonrisa de la noche anterior.

El viento soplo levantando gran cantidad de pétalos sueltos hacia él. Arremango un poco su manga izquierda, tomo de su bolsillo su parce negro y lo sostuvo del hilo con la derecha. Con sus ojos brillando, finalmente dio el cuatro movimiento: con sus colmillos mordió su muñeca.

Dolía, realmente dolía. Casi tanto como cuando esa bala le atravesó pero aun así continuo mordiendo cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que la sangre que antes solo goteaba ahora corría por su piel con un tétrico brillo escarlata sin detenerse. Finalmente dejo de morder.

Sostuvo su mano firmemente frente a sí, viendo como su sangre caía sobre las flores volviendo los pétalos blancos en rojo y los pétalos negros en morado. El sello del contrato brillo con fuerza, sabía que avisaba sobre el daño que estaba sufriendo al peli negro, por lo que prosiguió.

-Kanathe, chía, modire lenaleii- pronuncio el conjuro con voz decidida – Canncellus!

En el suelo se extendió el Tontetragrama del contrato en un color morado, una fuerte luz salió de este al igual que de su ojo derecho. Aspiro profundamente cuando ambas luces se tornaron de un rojo sangre, lo que seguía seria doloroso, para ambos.

En aquel silencio retumbo un sonido, similar al del cristal rompiéndose, seguido de un grito desgarrador nacido de lo más profundo de su garganta. Podría compararlo con una aguja al fuego vivo que alguien le clavara, y no lo dejara estático sino que lo moviera hacia todos lados solo por volverlo más doloroso.

De su ojo comenzaron a caer pequeños fragmentos de luz roja: el contrato se había cancelado y roto. Tan súbitamente como el Tontetragrama apareció a sus pies, desapreció. Sus ojos se volvieron del mismo azul que el mar.

Soltó el hilo, y llevo su mano a su ojo. De entre sus dedos un liquido comenzó a caer, la sangre le mancho tanto el dorso de la mano como la mejilla y parte de su cuello. Resistiendo tanto el dolor de su ojo y de su muñeca izquierda, que ya empezaba a curarse, como el cansancio por la energía que requería esa rotura y la pérdida de sangre; dio media vuelta.

No regresaría a aquella mansión, no deseaba ver su sonrisa socarrona y burlona, sin contar que ahora que era libre, podría matarle sin vacilar o torturarle como castigo por todo lo que le hizo pasar. Sin ningún otro lugar a donde ir, reunió lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y energía, utilizando se velocidad demoniaca corrió sin detenerse.

Atravesó bosques y caminos desiertos, si se detenía corría el riesgo de que le diera ventaja al oji rojo para alcanzarle. Continúo durante varios minutos hasta que llegó allí. Respirando agitadamente contempló la mansión Phantomhive, seguía exactamente como la recordaba y veía como de varias ventanas se desprendía luz, lo que anunciaba que los habitantes aun seguían despiertos.

Esbozo una muy leve sonrisa. Había sido una buena idea dejarle la casa a esos cuatro, a sabiendas de que no podrían deshacerse de ella, por lo que la consideraban su hogar. Caminó, arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta principal; sabiendo que su aspecto era lamentable siguió con su intención de tocarla, no podía realizar un hechizo para camuflarla por la falta de energía.

A duras penas logro subir los escalones y alcanzar la puerta, toco, más bien, golpeó la puerta con su puño tres veces. Se apoyo en la puerta, sentía desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Pasos detrás de la puerta, la voz algo aguda de la torpe sirvienta. En unos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando asomarse una cabellera de color bordo y unos enormes lentes.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién… ¡BOOCHAN?!- exclamó conmocionada cuando noto al joven de cabello negro-azulado, respirando agitadamente, manteniéndose apenas de pie y con la ropa manchada de sangre.

-Mey…Rin…- apenas si podía hablar, la garganta le quemaba.

-Mey-rin ¿Quién es?- Bard y Finnian se acercaron al vestíbulo, no pudiendo ver más que a la peli bordo.

-Mina… el Boochan- dijo apenas recuperándose del shock, Bard confundido se avanzó a la puerta entreabierta y vio lo mismo que la sirvienta pero en lugar de quedar shockeado como ella, él actuó.

-¡Boochan!- tomo el brazo derecho del chico y lo paso por encima de su hombro, sirviéndole de apoyo.

Entraron a la casa, Finny al ver el aspecto de su Joven Amo casi se larga a llorar pero se contuvo. Ciel por su parte se sentía humillado de tener que regresar en semejantes condiciones pero no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para ruborizarse, como el rubio mayor había tomado su brazo derecho ocultaba su ojo aún sangrante bajo su mano izquierda, la cual aún no estaba completamente curada.

-Finny, trae agua y vendas- ordeno el cocinero- Mey-rin llama al doctor y dil…

-¡No!- le detuvo la el oji azul, siendo que apenas y podía regular su respiración ni él ni los otros tres sabían cómo había logrado elevar la voz- No…

-Pero… Boochan… sus heridas- intentaron convencerle Finny y Mey-Rin al ver como desde la entrada se distinguía un pequeño sendero de gotas de sangre.

-Estaré bien… solo… necesito descansar…- hablo entre jadeos mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en ellos- ¿Entendido?

-H…hai- contestaron los tres algo inseguros por la decisión de su Joven Amo.

Desde las escaleras se podía observar al "verdadero" Tanaka, quien al escuchar semejante grito de parte de la joven había bajado a verificar lo que sucedía dentro de la mansión. Él también se encontraba asombrado de las condiciones de Ciel, aunque como buen mayordomo se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Bard, lleva al Boochan al baño de su habitación, yo me encargare- su voz tranquila pero firme- Finny ve por las vendas, Mey-Rin busca los analgésicos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza cada uno se dispuso a cumplir con las órdenes: Bard decidió, al ver como el oji azul apenas se mantenía en pie, cargarlo hasta el cuarto siguiendo a Tanaka (debido al cansancio, el chico no se quejó); Finny corrió hasta el botiquín de emergencia seguido de cerca por Mey-Rin.

Ya en la habitación, más específicamente en el baño de la habitación, Bard le había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa a Ciel, amabas ensangrentadas, y las había dejado sobre el piso del baño. El mayor lleno una vasija con agua tibia y un paño limpio, le pidió al rubio que se retirara. Este obedeció regañadientes quedándose en la habitación, luego de que el otro se retirara, el hombre educadamente extendió una mano hacia el adolescente indicándole que le muestre sus heridas. Algo dudoso no accedió inmediatamente, internamente se preguntaba si era seguro que el "viejo", como le decía él, viera sus heridas que ya se encontraban casi curadas.

Notando que el otro no desistiría en sus intenciones, y sin la suficiente fuerza como para negarse, descubrió su ojo derecho y extendió su brazo izquierdo. Si estaba horrorizado, logro ocultarlo bien pues, quien no lo estaría si contemplara lo mismo que él. El ojo derecho del Joven Amo estaba cerrado levemente pero de igual forma podía verse como la sangre caía de él, manchando su piel mediante un sendero rojo, como si de lagrimas se tratara y como la muñeca izquierda presentaba una horrible herida: la piel y el musculo desgarrados hasta tal punto en que casi podía verse el hueso, y varias venas rotas. El que estuviera vivo aún tenía que ser un milagro.

Sin poder ocultar su semblante preocupado procedió quitar la sangre con movimientos suaves y gentiles. Ciel, a pesar del dolor, se negaba a demostrarlo. No permitiría ni siquiera que Tanaka lo viera.

Cuando el rubio menor llego con la maid, le entregó las vendas a Tanaka por la puerta entreabierta mientras la chica dejaba la medicina sobre la mesa de noche. A ninguno de los tres les permitió entrar. Esto solo lograba preocupar más a los tres ya preocupados empleados.

-¿Creen que el Boochan esté bien?- Mey-Rin estaba parada frente la puerta, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No lo sé- se sincero Brad mientras encendía un cigarrillo apoyado en uno de los dinteles de la cama- No llegue a ver sus heridas pero, con tanta sangre, cualquier persona normal habría muerto ya.

- ¿No es extraño que Sebastián-san no esté con el Amo?- luego de estar en silencio sentado sobre el suelo durante todo el rato, Finnian se decidió a aclarar esa duda- Después de todo, se fueron juntos ¿No?

-¿Eh? Es verdad- fue el leve susurro que se escapo de los labios de oji celeste mientras aspiraba del cigarrillo- Después de todo, ese tipo ¿Dónde estará?

-¡¿Y si algo les paso mientras viajaban?!- exclamó la chica, mientras imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles.

-Aún si fuera así, Sebastián-san es muy fuerte- el menor tenía razón.

En el tiempo que había convivido con el peli negro se habían dado cuenta de lo hábil, fuerte y eficaz que era. Durante varios años protegió a Ciel de cualquier peligro y nunca había fallado, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que el joven Phantomhive se encontrara tan herido? ¿Qué habría ocurrido luego de que se fueran? ¿Acaso el oji rojo fallo en protegerlo?

Esas y muchas otra preguntas abarcaban la atención de los chicos cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta cercana a la cama. Ante esto todos se pusieron alertas. De esta salió primero Tanaka-san mientras arreglaba los puños de su camisa y detrás de este salió el chico: llevaba una venda sobre su ojo derecho que rodeaba su cabeza, tenia puesta la bata de baño que el antes solía usar y debajo de esta llevaba de pijama una camisa. De debajo de su manga izquierda se asomaban las vendas de la muñeca, lo cual solamente Bard pudo notar.

Mey-Rin, a pesar de estar preocupada no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el aspecto de su Boochan, después de todo había cambiado en el tiempo que se fue: ahora era más alto, aproximadamente 1,61 m, sus rasgos se volvieron un poco más varoniles pero aún así mantenía sus facciones finas dignas de la nobleza, su cabello lo tenía un poco más largo, casi llegándole a la espalda. Sumando a eso sus ojos azules de mirada fría, aun si tenía un brillo de cansancio, junto con sus uñas de ese impresionante color negro carbón que contrastaba con su piel blanca y su cabello de un extraño negro azulado, le daba un aspecto maduro y atractivo a pesar de su edad.

Inmediatamente se reprendió a si misma mentalmente. No podía estar pensando semejante cosas sobre su Boochan quien aun era un niño. Bard simplemente contemplaba como movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una gotita en la cabeza, adivinando sus pensamientos. Finnian ignoraba monumentalmente lo que ocurría a sus espaldas enfocándose primero en el bienestar del oji azul, algo que los dos "adultos" compañeros suyos deberían imitar.

-Boochan, ¿Cómo se siente?- finalmente despejada de sus pensamientos pudo preguntar May-Rin.

-Estoy bien, solo… estoy cansado- dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y se acomodaba sobre las almohadas.

Pudo percibir el olor a limpio de la cama, con un leve perfume a las rosas blancas que a él tanto le gustaban. Aparentemente, ellos esperaban que volviera algún día, era irónico. Cuando subió al carruaje aquella vez estaba seguro de que sería la última vez que veía la mansión y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba acotado de nuevo en su cama, dentro de la mansión. Los observó y notando su preocupación, se dispuso a hablar.

-Mañana… le explicare todo- aseguró, sabía que no tendría otra opción más que contarles toda la verdad- Absolutamente, todo.

-Sera mejor que descanse, Boochan- con esas palabras el mayordomo dio entender a todos que se retirasen de la habitación.

Simplemente contemplo desde la cama como los sirvientes se iban finalmente a descansar, el último en salir fue Tanaka quien llevaba consigo el candelabro, quien también fue el único en escuchar la orden del chico.

-No dejen entrar a Sebastián a la mansión, pase lo que pase- y la puerta se cerró.

En unos segundos reino el silencio levemente roto por el sonido de una respiración acompasada de un chico en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

**Capitulo 3**

Observaba desde la ventana el caminar de paso firme y seguro de su joven amo, mientras este desaparecía entre los frondosos árboles que rodeaban y ocultaban la mansión. Fuese lo que fuese que estaba planeando, el demonio estaba seguro que ya estaba llevándolo a cabo.

En unos minutos dejo de sentir la presencia del adolescente. Significaba que se había alejado más de un Kilometro del edificio ¿Ese chico acaso lo creía un tonto? No, no era eso. Conocía el alcance de la inteligencia de su Boochan, si él se lo proponía podía maquinar planes que hasta a un demonio de su edad y rango dejaban asombrado.

Se acerco a la ventana, la abrió de par en par. Ya estando dispuesto a saltar por esta (estaba en el tercer piso), cuando sintió como si un millar de agujas calientes se le clavaran en la mano izquierda. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y regreso al interior, recién allí el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Maldijo el contrato y maldijo el momento en que acepto seguir todas y cada una de las ordenes de su contratista.

"_Quédate aquí y no salgas, a menos que yo te llame. Es una orden"_

-¿Qué es lo que hará… Boochan?- susurro para sí.

Resignado por la orden, se decidió a volver a sus labores pues todavía le restaba hacer la limpieza de la biblioteca del estudio, lustrar el escritorio, preparar la cena y el postre. Apartando su vista de la ventana se encamino a realizar sus pendientes, diciéndose a sí mismo que averiguaría todo cuando el menor regresara. Regresaría, y si no, él lo buscaría; después de todo ya lo había dicho antes: según el contrato debía protegerlo y obedecerlo y cambio el no sería capaz de escapar del demonio. Si, lo seguiría siempre, aun si ese cuerpo se volvía trizas jamás se apartaría de su lado.

Después de todo sería su fiel mayordomo, Eien ni (para/por siempre).

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena: Roast beef con ensalada estilo César, de postre pastel de chocolate con crema de leche. En su mano mantenía firme el cuchillo mientras cortaba y preparaba la carne, cuando sintió un repentina corriente atravesarle; más que un presentimiento tenia la seguridad de que su Boochan estaba herido. No, estaba siendo herido.

A pesar del apuro, dejo todo perfectamente ordenado como el perfecto mayordomo que era, y mientras acomodaba su traje corrió hasta la puerta principal, la cual era la salida más cercana a la dirección en que él se fue. Tan solo unos metros, aun si esa estúpida marca oculta bajo el guante blanco le reprendía produciéndole dolor, tenía como prioridad el bienestar de su contratista. Siempre fue así, era parte de su estética y de sus principios.

_Kanathe…_

Un susurro llego a sus oídos. Parecía estar a su alrededor. Inmediatamente se percato: no lo había escuchado en la mansión, sino que había resonado en su mente la voz de su joven amo. A un paso de la puerta, tan solo abrirla…

_Chía…_

Un ardor, mayor aún del que soportaba al desobedecer una orden, surgió en su sello. Se quito el guante para ver la marca en su piel. Estaba resplandeciendo, se quedo observándola un segundo, asimilando lo que sucedía. Algo estaba pasando con el contrato, podía sentir como el lazo entre ellos se debilitaba.

_Modire lenaleii…_

No será que… no era imposible. Eso era sencillamente imposible. Acaso su Boochan estaba intentando… Abrió la puerta tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que la saco de sus bisagras y esta acabó en las escaleras principales hecha trizas a pesar de ser de la madera más resistente que había. No sabía el porqué pero debía detenerle, algo dentro de él le gritaba que lo detuviera. No vio cuando su propio Tontetragrama apareció en el suelo bajo sus pies, tampoco noto cuando este se volvió del color de la sangre y tampoco se dio cuenta del brillo que desprendía se volvía más fuerte a cada segundo.

_Canncellus!_

Escucho el ruido del vidrio romperse, plumas negras caían al suelo a su alrededor. El más intenso dolor que en su larga vida hubiese experimentado. Era el infierno mismo el calor que le quemaba la piel. Por primera vez en toda su existencia sucedió algo que jamás nadie hubiera pensado factible. Un gritó bestial.

Un grito de agonía salió de su garganta, tan potente que se propago por toda el área quebrando a su paso todos y cada unos de los cristales de la casa; espantando a los animales de los alrededores y provocando que la tierra tiemble y se estremezca. Era el dolor de la unión entre dos existencias que es cortada de raíz repentinamente.

Cayo de rodillas en el suelo, en su mano la marca desapareció dejando solamente una herida abierta desde la cual su sangre manaba sin detenerse hacia el piso, creando un charco que poco a poco se iba expandiendo. Sus ojos, que se habían tornado de un color rosa, regresaron a su color rojizo. Intento localizarlo, pero no lo logro; se esforzó por ponerse de pie. Sentía como si una montaña le estuviera aplastando, no solo el cuerpo sino también la mente.

La vista comenzó a nublársele.

Súbitamente todo se volvió negro.

Despertó poco a poco, la luna ya estaba en lo alto, llegando hasta sus luceros color de rojo. Se levanto con movimientos algo bruscos. ¿Cómo fue que quedo inconsciente?

Llevo su mano izquierda a su cabeza para acomodar sus cabellos negros cuando, bajo la luz blanca y clara del astro vio un resplandor rojizo tanto en su palma como en dorso. Bajando un poco más la mirada noto como todo el suelo a su alrededor estaba teñido de rojo con su sangre. Volvió la vista hacia el cielo estrellado, cálculo que con la luna tan alta deberían ser más de medianoche.

Aun si comprender exactamente porque estaba la entrada principal sin una puerta, él inconsciente en el piso acostado en un charco de su propia sangre, lo primero que le preocupo fue otra cosa.

"_¿Por qué Boochan no vino a reclamarme por la cena?_"

De igual forma que los gatos llevo su mano izquierda a su boca, comenzó a lamer la sangre del dorso con ritmo lento y sensual, saboreando la roja sustancia de su cuerpo. Cuando notó algo que jamás se espero: su piel totalmente blanca sin ningún signo de lo que antes fue el sello del contrato. Inmediatamente los recuerdos volvieron.

La orden de Ciel, su extraño comportamiento, su salida, el dolor del contrato. Todo.

-Boochan…?!- una brisa suave trajo consigo el aroma de las flores del jardín con un sutil olor que Sebastián conocía a la perfección.

En menos de un segundo ya se encontraba corriendo por el bosque. Ya sin el contrato que le guiara debía ubicarle de otra forma. Levantando las hojas caídas de los arboles a su paso, siguiendo ese seductor aroma traído por el viento que viaja desde el mar, llego a aquel jardín.

Rosas blancas y rosas negras iluminadas nada más por la luna, le daba un aspecto irreal a aquel paisaje en la orilla de un acantilado. El aroma del oji azul era más fuerte.

Avanzo tranquilamente por entre aquellas flores tan bellas a la vez que efímeras, buscando la señal de lo ocurrido. Su vista acabo posándose en un charco de sangre frente a unas rosa diferentes de las demás. Una rosa morada y una rosa roja. Definitivamente Ciel había estado allí.

Se arrodillo frente al charco y tomando un poco en su mano enguantada la acerco hasta su rostro, olfateándola, buscando memorizar dentro de su cuerpo el perfume de esa sangre. Seguramente así es como olía su alma, y su sabor seguramente era el más exquisito.

Aun así se auto controló para no lamer la sangre. Volviéndose a su derecha se dirigió a donde el olor continuaba. Definitivamente su joven amo, a pesar de su inteligencia era bastante descuidado dejando ese rastro de gotas de sangre que mostraba su camino. Llego un momento en que ya no le fue necesario seguir el rastro pues conocía ese camino de tantas veces que tuvo que recorrerlo.

Sonrió arrogante, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, él pequeño cachorro se vio obligado a volver con la cola entre las patas al hogar que abandono. Se detuvo antes de que la ultima lindera de arboles diera paso al jardín. Frente a él, se alzaba imponente la mansión Phantomhive reconstruida por segunda vez luego del incendio de Londres que provoco aquel Perro demonio, el simple hecho de recordar a esa molestia le producía un inmenso desagrado. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Seguramente todos estaban durmiendo. Antes de abandonar la sombra de la arboleda se detuvo.

¿Por qué lo buscaba? ¿Cuál era el motivo de encontrarle? Ya no tenía el contrato que le atara a ese pequeño Novihs como para que le buscara tan desesperadamente. Ahora estaba libre de buscar otra alma, e inclusive podía simplemente matarlo y consumir su alma sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado.

¿Entonces, porque…? ¿Por qué seguía volviendo a él?

Porque no encontraría a otro como Ciel Phantomhive.

Él, en siglos de existencia, nunca antes había encontrado un alma tan perfecta: hundida en la oscuridad, que conoce el horror de la muerte y la sangre pero que al mismo tiempo era pura, blanca. Alguien orgulloso, decidido, que conoce la satisfacción de matar a aquellos merecedores de su odio con sus propias manos. El alma que cualquier demonio deseaba.

Camino por los alrededores de la mansión, supuso que el trió de inútiles estaría durmiendo, sin embargo, quizás Tanaka sería un problema. Pero usando su sigilo no tendría complicación alguna. Se detuvo cuando llego bajo la ventana del cuarto de su ex –Boochan. De un salto se mantuvo de pie frente a la ventana. No fue ningún problema el que estas se encontraran cerradas, pues con un solo movimiento de sus manos entro silenciosamente. Lo único que se escuchaba en esa amplia habitación, además del movimiento de las cortinas por el viento que entraba por la ventana ya abierta, era una respiración tranquila y pausada.

En la cama, con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo hasta su cintura, se encontraba el pequeño durmiendo sobre su lado izquierdo dejando su brazo sobre el colchón cerca del borde. Su rostro era tranquilo, como pocas veces se le pudo ver. Se veía tan cansado e indefenso. El peli negro se abstuvo de soltar una risa de burla, ese niño había realizado un hechizo realmente complicado sin tener idea de los verdaderos efectos secundarios que tendría en un cuerpo como el suyo. Aunque admitía que le impresionaba que siendo solo un novato llevara a cabo un hechizo de cancelación o rotura tan complejo en su primer intento, siendo que a la mayoría de los demonios de su nivel les llevaba más de 100 años conseguir el poder suficiente, y casi el doble para poder controlarlo efectivamente.

Con su mano desnuda rozo su mejilla, sintió su piel caliente debido a su frio tacto, provocando un leve reflejo de alejarse en el durmiente joven. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, eso demostraba el grado de cansancio que experimentaba pues para ello era necesario solamente un mínimo de energía. Sus ojos se volvieron rosados, sus colmillos sobresalían, se agacho peligrosamente sobre el cuello expuesto y vulnerable. Tan solo unos centímetros. Podía oír el latido constante de su corazón. Estaba a punto de arrancarle la vida, de hacer finalmente suya esa alma por la que tanto tiempo tuvo que esperar.

Sin embargo, se detuvo.

Ya no era su sirviente, su pieza de ajedrez o su As bajo la manga, ya era libre. Podría matarlo o dejarle a su suerte. No importaba. Pero, aun así…

Se alejo, volviendo a su apariencia humana normal. Tal vez fue algún movimiento poco cuidadoso de su parte, o fue algún sueño que en ese momento experimentaba, o la rememoración de un recuerdo lo que provocó que el chico hiciera un movimiento brusco con el brazo vendado, reabriendo la herida, y manchando los vendajes de algo de su sangre. Su autocontrol flaqueo durante un instante.

Instante que fue suficiente para que él tomara delicadamente la herida, asegurándose que no se moviera, y acabara lamiendo de los vendajes la sangre. Era simplemente exquisita. Lo más cercano a probar su alma, realmente no se había equivocado, el chico realmente era uno en un millón, único en varios sentidos.

Ya recuperado de su leve desliz, se alejo un paso de la cama. Fuera de la habitación se escucharon algunos pasos.

La puerta se abrió levemente dejando ver a Tanaka, quien asomaba su cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Durante su vigilia un extraño presentimiento de un inminente peligro hacia el Joven Amo, le había puesto alerta pero tan rápido como se acerco a la puerta este había desaparecido. Recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, solo vio al peli negro azulado en la cama, acurrucado debajo de las sabanas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y no había nadie más allí. Satisfecho con esto, se retiró.

Desde el jardín, un gato negro observaba la ventana del segundo piso con penetrante ojos rojo. Esperando al amanecer.

El sol logro colarse a través de las cortinas, a pesar de que estas eran de un azul rey. Los ases de luz llegaron hasta su rostro sin compasión. Abrió levemente el ojo, pues el otro lo tenía vendado, siendo lo primero que vio al enfocar su vista las blancas sabanas. Desde fuera se escuchaban los cantos de las aves, cualquiera hubiera disfrutado de esa música natural pero para él era sumamente molesto.

Se preguntó que hora seria y porque Sebastián no le había despertado, hasta que recordó la noche anterior. Cierto, él había roto el contrato y en ese momento se encontraba en su cuarto en su antigua mansión. Intento sentarse en la cama, sin embargo apenas intento moverse sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo era atravesado por una punzada que le paralizó, ni siquiera podía cambiar de posición sus brazos o sus piernas sin sentir una agudo dolor recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

Apretó los dientes, frustrado. Había leído atentamente las consecuencias de usar ese hechizo pero las había subestimado, realmente quería golpearse a sí mismo por llegar a ser tan ingenuo en ese sentido pero con ese dolor y con la sensación de que su cuerpo pesaba más que las piedras, decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

Escucho la puerta abrirse. No necesitaba, ni podía, voltearse para saber de quién se trataba. Tanaka camino tranquilamente hasta las ventanas para correr las cortinas. Se volteo hacia la cama luego de amarrar las telas a los costados para que no se cerraran solas. Vio que el chico ya se encontraba despierto, manteniéndose estático solamente viéndole, noto las ojeras bajo sus ojos debido al cansancio aunque había dormido hasta esas horas.

-Boochan, ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto educadamente manteniendo una postura recta y elegante.

-Cansado… y con sed- no supero un susurro ronco, lo cual y le dio una pista al hombre de la verdadera condición de su Joven Amo.

-Entendido- ayudo a sentarse al chico con delicadeza, mientras este intentaba ocultar una mueca de dolor, para luego tomar de la mesa de noche los medicamentos que Mey-Rin trajo y un vaso de agua cristalina.

Como no podía mover los brazos el peli gris tuvo que ayudarle a beber luego de colocarle la pastilla en la boca. Tomo el agua con algo de desesperación, sentía la boca reseca como si tuviera arena y la garganta le molestaba enormemente. Ciel se sentía inútil, como una marioneta sin hilos, lo cual le fastidiaba, le repugnaba el tener que mostrar semejante dependencia hacia alguien. ¡Rayos!, si era por esa misma razón que había decidido hacer tanto como pudiera solo, era uno de los principales motivos por el que había comenzado a estudiar para volverse más fuerte, más capaz.

Siempre había dependido del pelinegro para protegerle, para vestirle, para bañarle, peinarle, cocinarle también. Hacia unos meses, al mismo tiempo que la mirada del ojirojo comenzó a molestarle, había elegido aprender a hacer todo eso por si solo para demostrar de una buena vez que él no necesitaba de nadie más.

Acabo de beber el líquido. Tanaka, con su pañuelo blanco limpio la gota que se había escapado de sus labios.

-Por favor, descanse hasta que la medicina haga efecto- no puedo evitar notar como la mirada se le suavizaba, haciéndose casi con un brillo natural, asimilándose a la de un abuelo preocupado por su nieto.

Y, de cierta forma, era así. Después de todo, había estado allí toda su vida, sirviéndole a su padre antes que él y cuidándole cuando era más pequeño y sus padres debían asistir a alguna fiesta. Era lo más similar a un abuelo, y la única persona (humano) en quien realmente confiaba.

Suspiro, asintiendo mientras el hombre lo recostaba y tapaba. Tanaka esbozo una sonrisa dulce al ojiazul antes de retirarse. Cuando quedo solo en la habitación, no pudo hacer más que observar el techo dejándose caer de nuevo en el sueño.

Descanso en cama todo la mañana, reponiendo la energía perdida. En tanto, el día en la mansión transcurría con normalidad, exceptuando las veces en que el rubio menor y la peli bordo insistían en revisar el estado de Ciel, a lo cual Tanaka negaba aseverando que era mejor dejarle descansar el tiempo suficiente.

Recién para mediodía pudieron verle, cuando le llevaron el almuerzo a la habitación. Se encontraba mucho mejor en comparación, gracias a las medicinas el dolor prácticamente había desaparecido y la herida de la muñeca ya se había cerrado. Luego de una tonelada de preguntas de parte de los más jóvenes, que él no se molesto ni en intentar contestar, anuncio que para la tarde les explicaría la situación.

Con esto, se declaro acabada la conversación al menos por parte del callado muchacho, claro que eso solo dejo más impaciente a los curiosos empleados. Intentaron continuar con las tareas cotidianas pero por imaginar que es lo que podría haber sucedido, provocaron un gran desastre: Mey-Rin no vio por donde iba mientras limpiaba un pasillo y accidentalmente rompió un jarrón, luego mientras hacia la lavandería sin querer mezclo los manteles blancos con las cortinas rojas quedando todo rosa, y finalmente mientras guardaba los platos se resbalo de la silla y la vajilla se rompió entera.

En cuanto a Bard, estaba tan impaciente que decidió usar su lanzallamas para preparar más rápido la merienda, quemando la comida hasta que quedo solamente carbón, vio un ratón e intento atraparlo guiándolo a una trampa con una granada, pero fallo y voló la puerta de la cocina, como broche de oro mientras encendía un cigarrillo en la cocina no noto que había una leve nube de harina fina a su alrededor debido a la caza del pequeño intruso, provocando que toda la cocina explotara y sacudiera toda la mansión.

En cuanto a Finny el joven emocionado por la llegada del Conde decidió arreglar el jardín, pero término marchitando barios arbustos por usar demasiado herbicida, luego decidió limpiar las estatuas y bustos pero se topo con el pequeño intruso y reacciono lanzándole todo lo que traía en mano. Avergonzado por esto pensó que sería mejor podar los arboles, esta vez se distrajo con unos hermosos pájaros que volaron detrás de él y corto la rama que estaba podando.

Luego de todo este alboroto, los tres se encontraban medio decaídos con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesada que, por algún milagro, no se había destruido en la explosión de harina. Al unisonó suspiraron.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunto la maid mientras unos pequeños remolinos negros giraban sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué será lo que el Boochan no dirá?- el ojiverde lo preguntaba debido al desastre causado, pero los otros supusieron que hablaba del anuncio de la mañana.

-No lo sé- aunque mantenía una pose relajada con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha, el cocinero mordía con monotonía la colilla de su cigarrillo.

Eran ya las 17:25 pm, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mey-Rin como siempre fue a ver quién era. Los chicos, curiosos le siguieron de cerca, era extraño tener visitas tan seguido; primero fue el Conde, ahora ¿Quién sería?

-Sí, ¿Qué…?- no completo la pregunta y se quedo como una piedra.

-Mey-Rin, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- ambos rubios se acercaron a ella, preocupados por el hecho de que esta les ignoraba.

-Oye, te estamos hablando- a Bard la poca paciencia que tenia se le acababa.

Ambos se asomaron a la entrada, las reacciones de los tres ante el extraño visitante que esta vez visitaba la mansión fueron diferentes. A Bard se le cayó la mandíbula, Finny estaba brillando de emoción y Mey-Rin se había sonrojado hasta empañar sus gafas. ¿Quién era la persona detrás de la puerta?

-Disculpa Mey-Rin, necesito hablar con el Boochan- su voz aterciopelada caló hondo en la mente de todos, despertando aquel sentimiento de añoranza que desde hacía un año tenían.

-¡Sebastián-san!- sin esperar un segundo más, los tres se lanzaron encima del pelinegro en un abrazo asfixiante, que a pesar de la fuerza de empuje, solamente provoco que diera un paso atrás.

El ojirojo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras su traje comenzaba a empaparse por causa de las lagrimas de alegría de los tres, esos tipos jamás cambiarían. Permitió que se desahogaran durante un minuto exactamente antes de quitárselos de encima; apenas lo hizo, ellos lo bombardearon con las mismas preguntas con las que habían acosado al Joven Amo. Fingía escucharles cuando Tanaka apareció sin previo aviso detrás de ellos.

-Disculpe, Sebastián-san pero el Boochan no se encuentra apto para recibir visitas- aun si lo dijo de la forma más formal posible, el peli negro sabia que, traducido vulgarmente, significaba que el pequeño demonio no quería verle.

-Temo que es algo realmente importante- con su sonrisa falsamente amable y su mirada que reflejaba que no estaba dispuesto a irse sin hablar directamente con el peli azul.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente. Prácticamente podría cortarse con un cuchillo, los tres que quedaron como meros espectadores del enfrentamiento visual de ambos mayordomos, tragaron seco por la expectativa. El silencio se volvía sofocante, no se oían ninguna de las aves que hasta hace un minuto trinaban, ni siquiera el viento soplaba.

-Tanaka- la voz de Ciel resonó por todo el vestíbulo- Esta bien

Desde la cima de la escalera, se alzaba imponente el joven dueño de la mansión. Estaba vestido con un traje negro: pantalón largo, chaqueta con mangas largas, camisa simple color blanco, con una cinta en el cuello sujeto con un prendedor de calavera, en su mano izquierda tenia puesto el anillo dorado y simulaba el hecho de que se apoyaba en la barandilla con mucha presteza. Llevaba vendajes limpios tanto en su muñeca como en su ojo, gracias a Tanaka.

Sin mayor opción el actual jefe de mayordomos dio una reverencia a su Amo, para luego hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al "invitado". Para cualquier persona el rostro de Sebastián mostraría seriedad o tranquilidad absoluta, sin embargo Ciel sabía perfectamente que por dentro este sonreía malignamente con suficiencia y arrogancia. Y efectivamente, el pelinegro resistió la necesidad de sonreír arrogante, mientras caminaba a paso elegante por las escaleras hacia él.

Al estar frente a él, este ni siquiera le vio a los ojos, en su lugar simplemente se dio la vuelta.

-Hablaremos en el estudio- anuncio finalmente antes de comenzar a dirigirse a dicho lugar, sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar el "Yes, Sir" de sus empleados, siendo seguido por el otro de tan cerca que realmente parecía tratarse de su sombra.

Lo último que escucharon los demás fue la puerta de madera cerrándose en uno de los pasillos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

**Capitulo 4**

Tras cerrar las puertas, el silencio reino entre ambos entes. Uno sentado detrás de un sólido escritorio, el otro de pie frente a él firme, ambos inmutables. Sus ojos eran fríos e inescrutables, lo cual fastidiaba al chico de sobre manera, ignorando que para el alto pelinegro que tenía delante sucedía exactamente lo mismo con sus ojos a excepción del hecho de que si podía notar la molestia en sus ojos debido a su presencia. Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- rompió el silencio el joven Conde. Su voz franca y grave, que caracterizaba a cualquier noble inglés pero que por alguna extraña razón se volvió algo innato del chico.

-¿Por qué rompió el contrato?- fue directo por la raíz del asunto, sin lograr que Ciel se turbarse.

-Es obvio o ¿no?- mostro una sonrisa petulante digna de él- Ya obtuve mi venganza, aunque el obtener un sirviente para la eternidad en lugar de perder mi alma no está mal, de nada me sirves si te encuentras débil por no alimentarte. Te volviste una pieza inútil para mí.

Tajante. No había otra forma de describir la manera en la que la respuesta fue dada. No se molesto por ello, eso sería estúpido. Después de todo lo conocía, y su actuar era así: si alguna pieza se revelaba contra si, si se aferrase desesperadamente a él o se convirtiera en una mera carga, era mejor deshacerse de ella inmediatamente. De igual forma, tampoco se preguntaba por qué había tardado un año en realizar dicha acción, era evidente que requería todo ese tiempo, no solo para analizar los pros y contras antes de tomar una decisión, sino que también requería aprenderse las palabras correctas, estudiar el procedimiento y reunir energía.

Un largo proceso para alcanzar su objetivo.

-Ahora, responde. ¿Por qué viniste?- era su turno de preguntar y recibir una respuesta.

No obstante se encontraba en desventaja, Sebastián ya no debía decirle la verdad, ahora podía mentirle si lo quería. Ya no estaba sujeto al contrato. Siendo un demonio, seguramente era casi imposible saber si le mentía o si era sincero, aunque lo último se le hacía muy improbable.

-Fue descortés de su parte marcharse de esa forma- esbozo su falsa sonrisa- Más aun, el realizar tal encantamiento sin previo aviso.

-¿Eso es todo?- tenía la impresión de que había mucho más oculto debajo de ese rostro atracti… embustero.

-No. Usted sabe que los demonios somos muy posesivos ¿no es así?- el oji azul asintió silenciosamente buscando que prosiga- Teniendo en cuenta que yo no llegue a obtener lo que me pertenecía por contrato, me molestaría de sobremanera que cualquier otro intentara adueñarse de ello.

-"Si yo no lo tengo, nadie lo tendrá" ¿No es así?- simplifico las palabras con aquel refrán. Le asombraba que llegase admitir tal sentimiento de posesión para con su alma a esas alturas.

-Exactamente- paso a paso rodeo el mueble y llego hasta la derecha del chico, quien en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima- Como usted es todavía de un nivel inferior, es presa fácil para cualquier otro que desee alimentarse, sin contar que en el estado tan debilitado que le dejo el realizar semejante hechizo. El separarse de mi tan precipitadamente fue el equivalente a dibujase una diana en el pecho y lanzarse a un campo de arquería.

-Tsk- no pudo evitar chistar. La lógica de ese ser era innegable, realmente se expuso demasiado a cualquier ataque. Aun con los sirvientes protegiéndoles hasta que recupere la fuerza necesaria para realizar cualquier hechizo, ello no serian ningún obstáculo para un ser sobrenatural- ¿Qué propones?

Desde fuera, los tres esperaban sentados en el suelo mientras se realizaba la reunión a puertas cerradas del mayordomo y el jefe de la mansión. Ignoraban que se platicaba, pero fuere lo que fuere esperaban que finalizara pronto.

-Esto es todo lo que le "propongo"- le sonrió amablemente, el espacio entre ellos era escaso como si el sujeto del traje con cola de golondrina no conociera lo que es el espacio personal- Entonces, Boochan… ¿Qué elige?

Medito en silencio unos segundos. Prácticamente se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, entre la necesidad y aquello que responde a ella. Maldijo entonces aquel momento en el que su odio fue tanto que acabo invocando un demonio, si él no hubiera aparecido, su vida no se habría vuelto una vorágine caótica, _"porque estaría muerto si él no me hubiera escuchado_". A pesar de que busco y rebusco alguna contra oferta, no la hallo. No tenía más remedio.

-Bien, acepto- la sonrisa de Michaelis se ensanchó al oír esto- Pero, deberás quedarte aquí. Les debemos una explicación.

-¿Explicación?- preguntó algo confuso mientras revisaba su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las 18:30 pm. La conversación había durado más tiempo del que él había esperado debido a que se trato de una negociación con el antiguo dueño de una compañía de reconocimiento internacional. Ahora tenían un trato, un contrato verbal, y el pelinegro lo respetaría de acuerdo a sus principios y su estética.

-Sí, si trabajaran aquí será mejor darles una "razón" ahora- vio por la ventana como el sol bajaba en el horizonte.

Capto enseguida el mensaje entre líneas. Dio una reverencia respetuosamente y fue inmediatamente a la puerta, apenas si la había abierto cuando desde los costados le aparecieron repentinamente los tres, con rostros afligidos debido a la espera, y un serio Tanaka detrás.

-S…Sebastián-san ¿Q…qué paso?- tartamudeo la sirvienta, nerviosa, el tiempo que habían estado solos fue prolongado y, no es que fueran mal pensados, es que les preocupaba que sucediera algo "poco santo" a su Boochan.

-Mina, pasen por favor- el educado joven les dio paso a la habitación, mientras sostenía la puerta como un buen mayordomo. Los cuatro entraron a paso lento a la habitación, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su tranquilo jefe quien les observaba frio desde su asiento.

Por segunda vez en el día, los tres tragaron seco. Detrás de ellos el moreno cerró la puerta para luego situarse frente a ellos, a la izquierda de su amo con una sonrisa enigmática que solo les puso los pelos de punta a los chicos y que pareció molestar al pequeño conde. Ese sujeto se estaba divirtiendo con lo que sucedía, con lo que sucedió y con lo que estaba por acontecer.

Ciel aspiro hondo, era el momento de que supieran, debía decirles… La historia oculta de la familia Phantomhive, el secreto que el más cuido guardar. Dando un suspiro, procedió a continuar.

Decir que estaban en shock era quedarse cortos. Simplemente no lograban asimilar la historia que habían escuchado de parte de su Amo: muerte, secuestro, ritual, contrato, alma, Sebastián, demonio, Shinigami, Madam red, Jack el destripador, Ángel genocida, venganza, robado, Alois Tracy, pelea, mayordomo eterno, etc. Fueron las palabras que en sus mentes luchaban por encajar en un rompecabezas el cual ellos no lograban distinguir más que manchas negras, grises y blancas.

Fue mucha información de golpe. ¿Sebastián era un demonio? ¿Ciel también? ¿La reina quería muerta a la familia Phantomhive? ¿Ash o Ángela era un ángel genocida? La cabeza les daba vueltas, solo podían distinguir a ambos personajes frente a ellos, los cuales esperaban sus respuestas. Al final de la historia, el dueño de los ojos azules como el mar les dio a entender el por qué de hacerles saber la verdad.

-Sabiendo esto ¿Están dispuestos a seguir trabajando aquí?- su voz firme solo logro empeorar su estado al tiempo en que los despertaba de él.

Los cuatro se vieron entre sí con gesto preocupado. Como elegir en semejante situación. Teniendo la posibilidad de irse, buscar otro trabajo y dejar lo que para ellos era su hogar; o quedarse y continuar sirviendo a un joven sabiendo la verdadera naturaleza tanto de él como del mayordomo más perfecto que hubieran conocido. Mey-Rin, estaba algo decepcionada sabiendo que su fantasía de un romance con el oji rojo quedaría solo como eso, una fantasía; Bard recordaba cómo fue que los conoció y dio cuenta de que esa era la única explicación para que un mayordomo se encuentre tan tranquilo en medio de un campo lleno de cadáveres y que a su vez sea tan perfecto; Finny simplemente… no entendía nada. En cuanto a Tanaka, nadie sabía que es lo que estaba pensando el antiguo mayordomo.

De cierta forma, era la respuesta de este la que más esperaba el chico. No lo admitía, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero realmente deseaba que hombre se quedara, como ya había admitido, él era como un abuelo para Ciel. El único humano en el que realmente confiaba, y lo consideraba como su única familia.

Este dio un paso al frente. Todos observaban expectantes cada movimiento.

-Es mi deber como sirviente de la casa Phantomhive servir al Joven Amo, sin importar que- no hizo falta más. No vacilo ni dudo, fue firme en su declaración.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Tanaka, el resto se le unió con unas enormes sonrisas y una desbordante energía. Que importaba saber que el mayordomo era un demonio, si siempre lo fue eso no cambiaba nada, ese era su hogar y ellos eran parte de su familia. Estuvieron un año entero sin saber de ellos, y en todo ese tiempo la mansión había caído en un silencio debido a la tristeza de sus habitantes. No dejarían que volviera a suceder, ellos protegerían la mansión y sus risas con ella.

Complacidos con esto ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, cada uno de diferente manera. La de Sebastián era una sonrisa que rayaba en su falsa amabilidad con un toque de satisfacción al saber que sus días no serán tan monótonos, odiaba admitirlo pero le aburría el hecho de vivir solo con el pequeño sin pasarse el día ocupado arreglando sus desastre. Era una buena forma de distraerse. En cuanto a Ciel, esta reflejaba regocijo y un poco, minúsculo, de admiración. Había que ser muy valiente, muy decidido o muy tonto para quedarse trabajando en esa casa. Para él era lo tercero.

-Bien, en ese caso… Les dejare el día libre- se levantó y dándoles a espalda contemplo el jardín. Estaba bastante maltratado, supuso gracias algún error de parte de Finnian, había varias plantas marchitas de un color marrón que hasta ayer el oji azul hubiera jurado estaban llenos de rosas blancas.

-Yes, Sir!- con un saludo militar Mey-Rin, Bard y Finny salieron corriendo fuera de la mansión con un alboroto inmenso.

Tanaka se quedo atrás. Camino hasta el pelinegro, quien cabe aclarar le llevaba varios centímetros, y mirándolo a los ojos le entrego el prendedor con el símbolo de la casa Phantomhive, devolviéndole su titulo de Mayordomo Principal. Con una inclinación genuinamente respetuosa le agradeció, antes de que el hombre volviera a tomar su forma chibi y saliera tranquilamente de la oficina con su risa tan típica.

-Si me disculpa- definitivamente debía arreglar el desastre que vio, mientras esperaba, por lo que procedió a irse.

-Si- notó que se encontraba pensativo pero antes de preguntarle que sucedía el chico continuo- cuando acabes con todo ven aquí inmediatamente.

-Como ordene- sabiendo que la conversación no pasaría de allí, dio una última reverencia antes de salir y cerrar con cuidado la puerta.

Llevo una mano al mentón mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica, su mirada afilada se posaba en la puerta frente a sí. Más bien, a la persona detrás de la puerta a varios metros. Tenía el presentimiento de que, desde ahora en adelante todo seria cada vez más interesante y, el contaba con ello. Concluyó con sus pensamientos mientras recorría el extenso pasillo hacia su trabajo, sabiendo que lo que se hablo en el estudio quedaría solamente entre su Joven Amo y él.

En menos de dos horas ya había reparado la cocina y el pasillo, había vuelto a plantar los arbustos de rosas y reparado la vajilla y el jarrón además de haber pulido toda la platería, preparado la cena junto con el postre y la mesa.

Regreso al estudio para cumplir tanto con la orden de su Amo como con su deber de informar de los preparativos ya listos. Toco tres veces seguidas y espero oír el siempre acostumbrado "_Adelante_ "pero solo hubo silencio, extrañado por esto abrió la puerta y simplemente entro. Suspiró cuando vio que su Boochan se había quedado dormido en su silla, su rostro tranquilo y respiración pausada le brindaban un aire de inocencia que, el demonio sabia, no era más que una mera ilusión. Frente a él sobre el escritorio se encontraba el "Manual" que escribió (en su tamaño original) y, justo al lado había una caja muy pequeña que entraba fácilmente en la palma de la mano de un color rojo oscuro con el grabado del escudo Phantomhive en la tapa.

Observo el pequeño objeto durante unos segundos. Con sus ojos demoniacos pudo distinguir como de esta emanaba un leve velo azul, signo inequívoco de que un encantamiento fue utilizado con él. Sabiendo que fue Ciel el que lo realizo, entendiendo el por qué se había quedado dormido, se abstuvo de tocarla; en cambio procedió a despertarlo. Primeramente lo sacudió un poco del hombro esperando que reaccionara pero el chico continuo durmiendo.

-Boochan, despierte. La cena esta lista- intento llamándolo pero solo recibió un gruñido de protesta y nada más. Frunció levemente el seño, la cena ya debía de estar enfriándose y el postre había quedado solo a merced de esos cuatro muertos de hambre. Si no lo despertaba, no solo no comería, sino que pasaría la noche en vela.

Decidió utilizar un último recurso. Se inclino sobre el durmiente con una sonrisa de picardía. Sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno para el oji azul dormido.

-Boochan, ¿acaso fui muy rudo anoche?- susurro a su oído de manera sensual y provocativa. Una frase completamente sujeta a interpretación, aunque su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas de su intención.

Como si se hubiera activado un interruptor, el chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado y levemente sonrojado. Aun medio dormido había podido escuchar perfectamente la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su mejilla y el aroma embriagante de su piel. Se abofeteo mentalmente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya despertó Boochan?- mostraba su sonrisa amable de oreja a oreja, obviamente complacido con el resultado, provocando el enfado del menor.

-Bastardo…- susurro mientras el rojo desparecía de a poco- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vine a anunciarle que la cena ya está servida- le encantaba el poder darse esas libertades cuando estaban a solas, esas reacciones tan naturales, tan humanas eran… entretenidas.

-Entiendo- paso las manos por su cabello para calmarse cuando vio la caja sobre la mesa- Pero antes…

Tomo la cajita y de esta saco un pendiente con cadena de plata (del tipo que tiene un grillete para ajustarlo sobre la parte de arriba de la oreja) con una piedra azul entre delicados tallados. Se notaba que era un trabajo de excelente calidad, hecho por un gran artista. Con una mirada seria le coloco la pieza de joyería sobre la mano enguantada del pelinegro.

-Necesito que me lo pongas- señalo su oreja izquierda, luego de levantarse, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Como ordene- paso su mirada por la habitación hasta dar con una de las velas, de su traje saco una aguja larga y gruesa que siempre llevaba en caso de necesitarlo. Acerco la aguja hacia la flama dejando que se caliente hasta tomar un color anaranjado. El chico disimulo el hecho de que estaba nervioso manteniéndose frio e indiferente, sin embargo se vio obligado a pasar saliva cundo el ojirojo se volvió hacia con el instrumento de metal al rojo vivo.

-Si me permite preguntarle- con un gesto de la mano le indico sentarse en su silla, lo cual el chico obedeció- ¿De dónde saco una pieza tan exquisita como esta?

-Es una reliquia familiar- decidió contarle para distraerse a sí mismo. En ningún momento hizo contacto visual con su mayordomo- Le perteneció a mi abuelo. Fue una de los pocos objetos que se recuperaron del incendio.

-Ya veo. Bien, con su permiso- se inclino sobre él por segunda vez en el día levanto su mentón antes de correr los pocos cabellos que cubrían su objetivo.

Al verle acercarse actuó por reflejo y cerró los ojos. Cuando finalmente le perforo, luego de lo que le parecieron horas, apretó los dientes y convirtió sus manos en puños. Para su alivio fue algo rápido, en un minuto ya tenía colocado el arete sobre su pendiente azul.

-Listo, Boochan- se irguió frente a él pero no se alejo en ningún momento.

-Bien. Ahora, mira tu mano- ordeno mientras palpaba la zona levemente inflamada. Sebastián no pudo evitar mirarle extrañado, pero obedeció quitando primero el guante derecho. No había nada. Se desembarazo del izquierdo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Allí sobre el dorso, interrumpiendo lo que era el lienzo blanco de su piel, se encontraba la marca del contrato.

Como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Entró a la habitación y como todas las mañanas, con el juego de té para el desayuno del Joven Amo y el periódico matutino. Dejándolo cerca de la cama se dirigió a las ventanas abriendo las cortinas de par en par dejando entrar el poco sol que se filtraba por las nubes grises que esa mañana cubrían todo el cielo.

-Boochan, es hora de despertar- un quejido a sus espaldas le indico que el peli azul ya estaba saliendo de su sueño.

Al darse la vuelta, se dio con que el chico estaba sentado en el colchón estirándose mientras hacia una mueca realmente adorable para cualquiera. Resistió perfectamente el impulso de reírse pues no sería correcto mostrar tal descortesía.

Hizo entrega del té al joven que aun se encontraba adormilado al tiempo en iniciaba su habitual presentación del mismo. Ciel dejo que el delicioso aroma le inundara el olfato antes de probarlo. Definitivamente lo cocinado o preparado por Sebastián era exquisito, sin embargo jamás lo admitiría ni lo elogiaría, no le daría esa satisfacción porque su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-¿Qué hay en mi agenda?- pregunto finalmente asiéndose oír mientras posaba su iris azul sobre el mayordomo. Aun tenía vendado el ojo derecho, el daño había sido demasiado grave por lo que su regeneración era, según él, exageradamente lenta.

-Si. Para hoy debe revisar algunos documentos de la compañía, luego de ello pude comenzar a retomar su entrenamiento- explico luego de alcanzarle el periódico al chico- Me tome la libertad de construir y preparar durante la noche una habitación privada para que pueda estudiar y practicar sus hechizos y pociones. Además de ello, debido a su "estado" moví el comienzo de su entrenamiento físico para pasado mañana. Eso es todo.

-Bien- obviando el insulto acerca de su condición- ¿Trajiste todos los libros de la otra mansión? ¿Qué no los resumiste en el libro que te encargue?

-Sí. Temo que cuando escribí el "manual" por orden del Amo deje de lado algunos hechizos que no considere necesarios para usted, sin contar que varios de los libros contienen material histórico que será de útil conocimiento para usted- con su sonrisa amable recibió de vuelta la taza ya vacía y la coloco sobre el carrito.

-Ya veo- dio un mordisco a uno de los biscochos que el mayordomo llevo y se dedico a leer el periódico ignorando completamente al hombre de pie a su lado. Su atención se enfoco velozmente en un encabezado que resaltaba a pesar de no ser la noticia principal.

_Secuestro a medianoche_

_Ayer exactamente a medianoche fue secuestrado el hijo de la familia __Fellon__. el infante de 2 años de edad fue substraído se su hogar durante la madrugada de hoy. Se piensa que este hecho está relacionado con la desaparición de otros 14 niños de entre 1 a 10 años que se han sucedido en los últimos dos meses._

_Se teoriza que estos se realizan por parte de una red de trata de personas que se ha establecido recientemente en Inglaterra._

_A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Scotland yard, aun no a logrado dar con el paradero de los niño y de sus captores._

Frunció el seño, parecía ser que cada vez había mayor numero de pedófilos y pervertidos en Inglaterra. Eso era realmente patético y repugnante. Al leer el encabezado no pudo evitar pensar en el Vizconde Druitt y lo que sucedió durante el caso de Jack el Destripador. El simple hecho de pensar en ello provoco que un escalofrió desagradable le recorriera la espalda.

Bajando el papel, salió por fin de la cama. Al ver esto el mayordomo se dirigió al armario, había notado aquellas leves expresiones en su amo al comenzar a leer y supuso que ese día abría algo diferente.

-Sebastián, prepara el carruaje, hoy iré a Londres- veía hacia la ventana como el viento mecía las hojas de las copas de los arboles del jardín.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué desea ir?- pregunto desde el armario buscando la ropa de civil que utilizaba el oji azul juntó con una peluca rubia- ¿Tendrá, acaso, que ver con los secuestros de los niños?

-No. Simplemente deseo ver a Scotland Yard resolviendo un caso sin "el Perro Guardián de la Reina"- el sarcasmo inundo sus palabras y una sonrisa diga de cualquier demonio- Aplaza mi agenda para mañana.

No podía estar más convencido de que Ciel Phantomhive era el alma más interesante con la que hubo creado un contrato, entonces una expresión sádica y ansiosa a modo de una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire adorno su rostro.

-Yes, My Lord- susurro las últimas palabras para qué el único capaz de oírle fuera el joven de pie a sus espaldas.

La calle se encontraba bastante movida esa mañana. Muchas personas caminaban por aquella calle dando una leve ojeada a la multitud de personas que rodeaban un callejón que terminaba en la puerta de entrada de un apartamento. Las personas se empujaban y apretaban intentando ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Los policías e investigadores iban y venían buscando algún indicio que les guie. De pie contra la pared se encontraba una mujer, joven, que ocultaba su rostro en sus manos, obviamente llorando a mares; a su lado un hombre igualmente joven intentaba dar consuelo aunque en su rostro se mostraba su abatimiento. Ambos tenían un aspecto ordinario, nada especial: eran una típica pareja de clase media, afligida por la repentina desaparición de su único hijo.

Se escuchaban las críticas, las preguntas, los comentarios de la gente detenida allí sobre aquel espantoso crimen. Todos estaban estupefactos e incrédulos, deseando poder ayudar a los pobres padres mientras otros rogaban que no les sucediera algo como eso a ellos mismos o a un familiar o amigo.

El único que actuaba como sereno espectador era un joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros que cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, vestido con ropas normales de colores marrones, portando en su mano un manojo de hojas en blanco. Su mirada fría recorría todo el terreno frente a él, conteniendo la sonrisa arrogante que tanto pujaba por salir al ver el rostro ceñudo de Randall mientras leía la información que hasta ese momento poseía.

Llevo las hojas blancas hasta la altura del pecho, sin quitarle la vista de encima a las hojas en las que el castaño centraba toda su atención. Su único ojo visible se volvió de un color rosa y su pupila se alargo durante un leve instante, volviendo a la normalidad rápidamente.

Bajo la vista a los papeles en su mano, los cuales ahora presentaban palabras escritas con letra firme y algo apurada. Finalmente dejo salir esa sonrisa.

Lord Randall levanto la vista rápidamente al sentirse vigilado, con disimulo observo a la multitud congregada a unos metros frente a él. Todos parecían estar más enfocados en la doliente pareja haciendo caso omiso a su persona. Iba a desistir cuando se topo con un ojo azul mar que le helo la sangre. Su mirada fría y su sonrisa burlona calaron hondo en sus recuerdos, ¿Podría ser…él?

No. Era imposible. Él había muerto hacía un año. El llamado de uno de sus subordinados lo distrajo un segundo, cuando regreso la mirada a donde estaba aquel muchacho no encontró nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

**Capitulo 5**

Una callejuela solitaria. A pesar de ser apenas las nueve de la mañana, no se veía ni escuchaba a ninguna de las personas que habitaban los edificios departamentales que ocupaban la extensión de la calle. Tampoco se observaba a nadie recorrerla calle, ni se escuchaban las típicas risas de los niños al jugar despreocupadamente. Parecía ser que el hecho ocurrido esa mañana había menguado el ánimo de la población local hasta volverle una especie de zona residencial abandonada.

Al pelinegro esto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Le había ayudado a mantener el vehículo fuera de cualquier mirada curiosa que lograra reconocerle, aunque en ese momento simplemente pensaba en que debería preparar para la cena y el motivo del interés de Ciel en aquel caso. Sospechaba que iba más allá de simplemente divertirse con la incompetencia de los policías, y el lamentable accionar de la Reina Falsa.

Estaba seguro de que el pelinegro azulado extrañaba de cierta forma ser el "Perro Guardián de la Reina", y debía admitir para sí que era interesante ver hasta dónde podían llegar los humanos solamente para conseguir sus ambiciones y cuan hondo podían caer en la inmundicia, ahogándose a sí mismos en un mar de fango y sangre. Los humanos podían ser peores demonios que los demonios reales.

Ahora ya sin los Phantomhive para resolver y controlar el bajo mundo, y sin los Tracy para hacerlo desaparecer todo en la oscuridad, muchos asuntos privados de la nobleza escapaban por grietas y se extendían como rumores por el pueblo, cayendo la confianza de este en sus monarcas.

-Shitsuji-kun, ha pasado mucho- una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas logro perturbar a los caballos del conde. Una mirada fue lo único que necesito el ojirojo para volver a calmarlos.

-Undertaker- frente a él estaba el peli plateado con su tenebrosa sonrisa y sus típicas ropas negras. Se encontraba sentado en la escalinata de la puerta de un edificio de departamentos, frente a él su carreta con una caja de madera bastante rudimentaria del tamaño de un hombre promedio. Era una imagen que a cualquier otro le seria aterradora: un Dios de la Muerte, sonriente maniático desde la entrada de una casa en una calle bacía bajo un cielo gris, junto con una carreta en a que parecía llevar algún nuevo cadáver. Pintoresco.

-Si tu esta aquí significa que el conde también- su sonrisa pareció ensancharse, eso molesto levemente al pelinegro a quien nunca le había agradado las actitudes del sepulturero para con SU Joven Amo -supongo que se debe a esos niños.

Asintió manteniéndose callado, por su mente paso la posibilidad de preguntarle en busca de información sobre lo ocurrido, aunque no tenía obligación alguna de hacerlo era más, según su propio racionamiento, para satisfacer la propia curiosidad del ojiazul. Supuso que su Boochan desearía tener alguna información acerca de ello. Pero lo importante era: ¿El shinigami sabría algo?

Como si le leyera la mente, se le adelanto a responderle. Tan rápido y claro que hasta logro sorprenderlo.

-Contestare a la pregunta que seguramente te formula: no tengo nada de información- su sonrisa se borro por unos segundos mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Es extraño- se había quedado perplejo, era realmente un acontecimiento que el personaje frente a él no sepa algún detalle sobre un caso de desaparición tan conocido como el de esos infantes- ¿Nada?

-No, no corre ningún rumor por "el bajo mundo"- finalmente se levanto, recobrando su sonrisa tan peculiar -Y no fueron clientes míos, los recordaría.

Ello significaba que existían dos posibilidades en cuanto al estado de esos niños: que aun estuvieran vivos encerrados en algún lugar o que sus cadáveres aun no hayan sido encontrados.

-He, He! Mejor me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer- dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia su cabello y le sujeto por las riendas- Nos vemos, Shitsuji-Kun.

Con un relinchido y el sonido de los cascos contra las piedras junto con las ruedas de madera inundaron el silencio que antes de ello reinaba. Como de costumbre, llevo su mano hasta su mentón y bajo la mirada en pose meditativa. Sin embargo, la voz del sepulturero reclamo de nuevo su atención.

-Mejor está atento Shitsuji-kun, he he- le observaba por sobre su hombro, de entre los cabellos plateados que eran su flequillo podía observarse el brillo de unos iris verdes-Yo diría que otra clase de mundo está actuando.

Con esa clara advertencia, se marcho. El silencio regreso a aquella calle, como un pesado velo de luto. Ahora conociendo que esto se debía tanto a la preocupación general de los adultos por los niños como estado de duelo de alguna familia y los amigos del difunto que el peliblanco transportaba.

Un nuevo enigma había surgido en su camino. Y con, tal vez, algún enemigo que aceche en medio de sombras, controlando todo cual macabro titiritero. Ahora debía pensar en la posibilidad de que sea un simple invento del sepulturero de jugarle una broma de mal gusto, a pesar de que este no era dado a tal. Surgía la duda de que accionar sería el más adecuado seguir. ¿Informar a su amo de lo hablado en el encuentro inesperado con el peli plateado? O ¿Esperar a que los giros de los acontecimientos futuros guíen irremediablemente a la necesidad de contactar al shinigami? Ninguna de las dos le parecía conveniente al ojirojo debido al estado de su joven amo, quien aún seguía recuperando su energía.

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos pues sintió la presencia del oji azul acercándose a su posición. En una esquina vio asomarse una melena rubia obviamente falsa. El joven venia su encuentro con paso elegante, esbozando en su rostro una mirada fría y una mueca que podría considerarse la viva imagen de la Mona Lisa de Da Vinci, nadie sabría decir si estaba esbozando una sonrisa o era simplemente una ilusión de las sombras provocadas por la resolana del día.

-Vámonos, Sebastián- ordeno pasando a su lado sin verle siquiera, subiendo rápidamente al carruaje y despojándose inmediatamente de aquella molesta peluca rubia de la que desde hacía bastante rato deseaba desembarazarse.

-Con certeza-su reverencia cortés fu pasada por alto pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. Dándose la vuelta se dispuso a fungir como cochero. Tomando con firmeza las riendas en sus manos, con n leve movimiento los caballos comenzaron a avanzar.

De aquella calle silenciosa y desierta de Londres se marchaba un joven Conde de 14 años disfrazado como un chico común junto con su fiel demonio-mayordomo. Devuelta a la casa en el campo londinense que para ellos era lo más cercano a llamarse su hogar.

.

.

-¿El resto del día libre?- pregunto extrañado Ciel.

Se encontraba caminado hacia su habitación para cambiar sus ropas cuando aquella petición, normalmente común para cualquiera, se escucho a sus espaldas saliendo de los belfos de del ojirojo. La inmediata reacción de su cuerpo fue detenerse en medio de aquel pasillo y voltearse a ver al mayor.

-Si, Boochan- se mantenía tranquilo y elegante aunque sus palabras fueron dichas con firmeza.

Disimuladamente se pellizco a sí mismo para asegurarse que no se había quedado dormido en el camino de regreso y ahora mismo no estaba soñando. No, estaba despierto. Volvió su mirada a la ventana, observando de soslayo el exterior para comprobar que el mundo no se estaba acabando. Lo único que se percibía era un viento helado que comenzaba a mecer de manera algo brusca las copas de los arboles.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-regresando su atención al Michaelis con una ceja levemente alzada en muda curiosidad, el tono de voz indiferente y su mirada tan indescifrable como siempre -Nunca antes hiciste una petición así.

-Asuntos de índole personales que me veo obligado a atender-efectivamente, había decidido averiguar por cuenta propia sin decirle nada acerca de ello a su amo hasta que hubiera descubierto si era un peligro o no.

Se mantuvieron firmes en esa posición durante algunos minutos, observando detenidamente las facciones del otro y analizándolo en un intento de saber que era lo que cruzaba por la mente del otro. Aunque podrían haberse mantenido allí por horas, en un choque perpetuo de azul con rojo, fue el chico quien rompió el contacto al darle devuelta la espalda y retomar su camino siendo seguido por el mayordomo.

-Haz lo que quieras- con voz monótona y un gesto despreocupado de su mano dio a entender que poco le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Ya estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto de Ciel, cuando el pelinegro aprovecho el hecho de que el pequeño se tuvo que detenerse para abrir la puerta para dar sus cordiales saludos.

-Procurare no tardar demasiado, en cualquier caso dejare lista tanto la cena como el almuerzo. Y si me permite sugerirle, en vista que nuestro retorno a la mansión fue más pronto de lo espero, que revisara los documento de la empresa- el menor bufo por dentro sin darse la vuelta.

Guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que el perfecto mayordomo- demonio olvidara ese asunto debido a lo monótono de la espera pero, obviamente no sería posible. Evidentemente ese sujeto no permitiría que su amo desaproveche la oportunidad de dar seguimiento a la empresa de su familia. Más aun después de que, literalmente, pasara un año sin darle una revicion a su estado.

Sabía perfectamente que Tanaka era más que capaz de cuidar que la empresa no se derrumbe pero lo mismo que lo hacía tan buen mayordomo también había evitado que el hombre buscara expandir el negocio hacia otras ramas hasta a menos que su amo le dijera.

-Si, como digas- abrió la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación.

Cruzo el umbral antes de ver por sobre su hombro izquierdo como el pelinegro le dedicaba una muda reverencia antes de desaparecer por el mismo pasillo que ellos había transitado.

Dándose la vuelta poso su mirada en la ventana detrás de la cual el clima parecía desmejorar bastante.

Con un leve empujón cerró la puerta sin siquiera verla.

Sonrió luego de escuchar el golpe de la puerta contra el marco a sus espaldas. Había sido una buena idea mantenerse oculto mientras oía la conversación del sepulturero con su mayordomo. Agradecía el hecho de que una de las primeras enseñanzas del Michaelis hubiera sido el ocultar su presencia.

.

.

Eran unos minutos pasados el mediodía cuando una figura se metió a través de una de las grandes ventanas abiertas. Los sirvientes cuyo trabajo principal era guardar esta mansión, ignoraban la presencia de este intruso debido a que estaba enfocados en prepara el almuerzo de su jefe según las instrucciones dadas a ellos al tiempo que dos de ellos intentaban evitar que el Chef Bardoy rostizara la comida, de por sí ya retrasada.

Grell respiraba agitadamente mientras recorría el pasillo. Había salido de la oficina para su trabajo y para la hora del almuerzo se había dirigido a la funeraria como todos los días para disfrutar la comía en compañía del peli plateado. Así era desde aquella vez con el incidente del ángel en la biblioteca y al de negro no le desagradaba la idea de compañía durante su trabajo.

Apenas este le había contado sobre el regreso del pelinegro había salido corriendo tan rápido como pudo, no sin antes despedirse de él y agradecerle la "buena nueva", en dirección a la mansión Phantomhive esperando volver a ver y escuchar al hombre "más sexy en la tierra".

Procurando ocultar su presencia del pequeño demonio que seguramente estaba en el edificio, reviso y busco por todo el lugar, maldijo el hecho de que ese pequeño mocoso se quedara con el hombre de sus sueños. Antes le parecía meramente soportable ya que al final el demonio se devoraría su alma y seria libre de acosarlo pues ya no estaría "trabajando", pero ahora que era un demonio, eso significaba que acapararía al pelinegro por toda la eternidad.

Bufo molesto tras haber revisado casi todas las habitaciones de esa inmensa casa in encontrar señales del objeto, o en este caso sujeto, de sus pensamientos. Ya había revisado una infinidad de cuartos y su hora de almuerzo se acortaba más y más. Decidió que la siguiente habitación que revisaría seria la ultima.

Era un cuarto amplio, algo alejado de los otros, al final de un pasillo alejado de lo que se pensaría que recorren normalmente algún visitante o el dueño de casa. En el interior de este se encontraba ocupando el centro de la habitación una amplia y maciza mesa de roble, sobre la cual descansaba un mechero, tubos de ensayo, papeles en blanco, distintos tipos de recipientes. Detrás de esta se veía unas tres filas de estantes. La primera desde abajo estaba completamente ocupada con libros de apariencia antigua y de distintos tipos de grosor, la del medio y la superior estaba ocupado por distintos frascos con sustancias de distintos colores o piedras pequeñas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- entro revisando simplemente con la mirada la extraña mueblería de la habitación. Notando recién cuando estuvo de espalda a esas estanterías un aplastante perfume que opacaba fuertemente el propio.

Los distintos aromas emanantes de los frascos inundaban sus sentidos provocándole mareo. Era un olor penetrante que, aunque no era desagradable, era demasiado fuerte como no percibirlo luego de entrar.

Desorientado, el mareo le provoco dar unos pasos atrás, golpeando contra las estanterías, que había olvidado, estaban allí. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que un tintinear desde el suelo llamo toda su atención. Se trataba de un muy pequeño frasco, no más grande que una ampolleta, que rodaba lejos de sus pies derramando a su contenido por el azulejo del suelo, este era de un tono azul medio.

No se digno en levantarlo pues no lo consideraba necesario, después alguien lo haría. Al bajar la mirada sintió unas extrañas cosquillas en su sien, al mismo tiempo que un olor empalagosamente dulce llegaba a sus fosas nasales. ¿Cómo fue que no sintió el momento en que el frasco le dio en la cabeza derramando parte de su contenido en su cabello? Una gota traviesa llego hasta sus labios, y sin poder detener el impulso involuntario de su cuerpo lamio aquel liquido. Era extraño que supiera como mora silvestre.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Iba a salir de allí cuando se fijo en su reloj, que aunque insistía no iba con su estilo, estaba obligado a llevar. Aún faltaba cerca de una hora para su siguiente trabajo, lo que gracias a los cielos, era tiempo más que suficiente para volver a su departamento y lavarse de su hermoso cabello rojizo aquel espeso liquido. Salto por una de las ventanas y desapareció, sin que nadie supiera siquiera que había estado allí.

El día transcurrió de manera aburrida. Ninguna muerte que pueda ser realmente interesante y ningún hombre apuesto a su vista. Se había visto obligado a recoger las almas de unas personas patéticas: un hombre mayor que sufrió un infarto mientras dormía; otro que se asfixio mientras comía; una mujer que dio su último aliento luego de padecer cáncer, etc. Sus vidas tan estúpidamente normales que ni era necesario ver sus Registros Cinematográficos para saber que no valía la pena sacarlos de la Lista de la Muerte.

Además de esto, se añadía el hecho de que sus energías se habían visto disminuidas por el hecho de no haber comido su almuerzo y por que el mareo que había surgido en aquella extraña habitación de la mansión Phantomhive no lo había dejado en ningún momento. Considero ir al doctor para ver como quitárselo pero desistió.

Cuando hubo acabado el trabajo, se dirigió directamente a su departamento sin pasar siquiera por las oficinas. Lidia con el enfado de Will, por el hecho de no entregar sus reportes a tiempo, durante la mañana, por ahora no tenía ni las ganas ni la energía para excusarse. Luego de una ducha, tomo un medicamento para calmar el mareo y se recostó en la cama. Deseando que su malestar se detuviera para la mañana siguiente se quedo prontamente dormido. Jamás paso por su mente que aquella pequeña excursión provocaría grandes cambios en su vida.

.

.

Llovía torrencialmente esa noche fría. El viento azotaba los arboles, en un intento de despojarlos de sus hojas, mientras que la profunda oscuridad se veía desgarrada por las luces de los relámpagos y el sonoro pasar de los truenos. Como si estos fueran los rugidos furibundos de una bestia al no poder alterar, con ninguno de métodos, a ambos monolitos que tenía frente: la inmensa mansión Phantomhive y el Mayordomo principal de esta casa.

Las gotas de agua daban contra su cuerpo, ya empapado de pies a cabeza, sin misericordia. Sus sedosos cabellos negros se agolpaban en su rostro dándole un aspecto sensual mientras permitía al liquido recorrer su rosto hasta su mentón y cuello. Su mirada hastiada y leve seño fruncido delataban su estado de ánimo.

Se había pasado las últimas horas investigando, revisando la información obtenida de Scotland yard, revisando el mismo las escenas de las desapariciones, comparando los relatos de los testigos sobre los momentos previos a las abducciones de los menores. Revisando la evidencia, o mejor dicho la falta de esta, se veía aun más obligado a guiar su pensamiento a la posibilidad de un peligro futuro, a pesar de que su Joven Maestro no cuadraba ya dentro del rango de edad, era su aspecto físico lo que le hacía ver más joven de lo que era.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado cuando llego hasta la entrada de servidumbre. Cuando levantaba la mano enguantada en la mojada tela negra, una fina línea de agua cayó por la muñeca de su gabardina negra. Bien podría haber llegado mucho antes de que el agua comenzara a caer, cuando las nubes aun amenazaban con hacerlo. Rememorar la causa de su retraso que derivo en tal aspecto, para él descuidado, le resultaba estúpido.

Mientras regresaba a la mansión, un ruido sobresaliente entre los que se oían por el viento llamo su atención. Al revisar de donde provenía descubrió que se trataba de ladrones comunes y corrientes. Aparentemente, por las conversaciones que estos tenían se notaba que planeaban entra, someter a los sirvientes y llevar a cabo un gran golpe. La mueca de horror que sus rostros mostraron en el momento en que mostro su presencia ante ellos fue tan dignas de una máscara teatral que le provocaron unas inmensas ganas de carcajearse allí.

Sus manos temblaban cundo apuntaron sus armas en su contra, temblaban como si fueran bebes, y se por el frio del viento o del agua que había comenzado a caer, o por la figura tétricamente para frente a ellos con un sádica sonrisa iluminada solamente por la luz blanca que emanaban de las nubes.

No se encontraba tan hambriento cundo devoro sus almas. Era mejor hacerlo al segundo de matarlos para evitar que alguna de esas molestas criaturas que eran los shinigamis apareciese por allí ahora que se encontraba con mucha menos paciencia que la que por lo general poseía. No quería tener que lidiar con el estirado que le llamaba "sabandija", ni con el pelirrojo acosador de sexo dudoso. Aunque el sabor de sus pequeñas y patéticas almas rayaba en lo repugnante, no podría decir que se hallaba renovado enérgicamente luego de alimentarse.

Abriendo silenciosamente la puerta, se dirigió con sigilo a su habitación, dejando como única prueba de su presencia un leve sendero de agua casi imperceptible en la oscuridad. Debía procurar no levantar a los inútiles de los sirvientes, quienes a pesar de la hora era más que seguro que le atacarían con preguntas sobre su aspecto. Luego se encargaría de limpiarlo.

Se quito la ropa húmeda, y se comenzó a secar el perfectamente esculpido torso con parisonomia mientras se observaba si mismo en el espejo del tocador. Completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, su piel aun así emanaba un aire de sensualidad natural que solo se acrecentaba con las gotas cristalinas cayendo por su blanca piel. Si Grell lo viera en ese estado seguramente gritaría de emoción y de su nariz saldría humo, quizás hasta sacaría su cámara para preservar ese aspecto sexymente desalineado de por vida.

Ya en su cuarto se permitió divagar un poco en sus propios pensamientos, cuando inevitablemente recordó a los ladrones y no pudo evitar pensar en el joven que descansaba tranquilamente en alguna parte de esa gran edificación. Aun sin haberla probado directamente sabia que su alma sería la más exquisita cena que en su demoniaca vida hubiera conseguido, aun así, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de adueñarse de ella, por la fuerza, se abstuvo. Algo dentro de él le hizo detenerse. Como excusa, tanto para sí mismo como para cualquier curioso, había usado el egoísmo.

Muchas personas creen cierta aquella suposición errónea de que los demonios no poseían emociones y sentimientos. Cuan equivocados estaban. Estos si tenía emociones, simplemente era que estos se encontraban en su estado más crudo debido al predominio de sus instintos naturales por lo que solía considerárseles ignorante en temas que involucraban sentimientos complejos. A esto se le sumaba el hecho de que la mayoría no se permitía sentir ni expresar nada, pues esto sería considerado signo de debilidad que sería aprovechado por los otros de su misma clase. Lo que si dejaban mostrar era su orgullo desmedido y exceso de confianza, lo que significa bajar su guardia, por lo que corrían el riesgo de que su comida les fuera robada. Y él no era la excepción, sino más bien era un ejemplo.

Con ropas ya secas se dispuso a ir a limpiar la nueva habitación de estudios de su amo, a la cual específicamente había prohibido acercarse a las tres molestias mediante un tono severo que les puso la piel de gallina. Al entrar vio en el suelo uno de los frascos de pócimas que su boochan había creado, suponiendo que el menor había entrado cuando él no estaba y había dejado descuidadamente tal objeto en la repisa este debió de haberse caído. Suspiro hastiado, dejaría para otro momento las preguntas, ahora simplemente quería acabar con su trabajo rápidamente para descansar hasta que en la mañana tuviera que retomar sus deberes como mayordomo.

.

**(Perdonen la tardanza, se debe a que estuve enferma últimamente y cuando estaba a punto de acabarlo se apago mi computadora y tuve que reescribir gran parte del capítulo. Reitero me disculpen)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

**Capitulo 6**

Se podía ver a un rubio con traje parado relajadamente frente a una puerta de un rojo furioso que resaltaba en medio de aquel pasillo blanco con puertas grises. Los edificios departamentales de los shinigamis eran igual de insulsos que sus oficinas, por ello es que le era tan fácil a Ronald encontrar el apartamento o la oficina de su senpai, puesto que estos siempre se destacaban por tener el color que él tanto adora.

-Sutcliff-senpai, abra. Ya debemos irnos. -toco por tercera vez a la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna del otro lado. Suspiro cansado, todas las veces que debía buscar al pelirrojo pasaba lo mismo.

Levantando sus manos, palpo la parte superior del marco de la puerta hasta dar con la copia de la llave del departamento. Grell se lo había revelado la segunda vez que le pidió buscarlo a la mañana, luego de que el joven se pasara más de media hora golpeando y gritando en la entrada del shinigami solo para recibir después un reclamo de parte de Will por su llegada tarde al trabajo.

Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, sabiendo que tenían cerca de 20 minutos de sobra hasta su hora de entrada. Obviando todo lo que era la sala y la cocina-comedor que ya conocía, fue directo a la habitación del pelirrojo, encontrándolo en aún dormido totalmente cubierto por las sabanas blancas dejando solamente al descubierto parte de su cabellera rojiza.

-Senpai, despierte- intento moverlo pero el tipo simplemente lanzo un gruñido ahogado y se acomodo aun más en la cama para continuar durmiendo.

No viendo otra opción, camino hasta el pie de la cama, sujeto con firmeza la blanca tela y de un solo tirón la saco de la cama revelando a la persona que allí yacía. Sus facciones generalmente relajadas se contrajeron en una mueca de asombro tal que hasta el Grito se asombraría de cuanto se abría su mandíbula al no creer lo que veía.

Exactamente frente a él, buscando aun con los ojos cerrados las sabanas que le fueron arrebatadas, se encontraba una… chica. Una joven de rasgos finos y delicados, largas pestañas, labios rosados, debajo de su remera se distinguía un busto bien proporcionado y tenía unas largas y delicadas piernas. Si no fuera por la larga cabellera pelirroja, no sabría de quien se tratara.

Grell Sutcliff… se había vuelto una mujer.

-¿Sen… senpai?- finalmente pudo formular palabra.

-Eres molesto, Ronald- aumento más su asombro al oír que incluso la voz se le había vuelto más aguda, más femenina - ¿Qué hora es?

Aparentemente aún no se había dado cuenta de los cambios en él, debido principalmente a que seguía medio dormida. Abrió los ojos, y frunció el seño al no recibir respuesta por parte del chico, froto sus ojos buscando despertarse y busco a tientas sus gafas sobre su mesita de noche, cuando las tuvo puesta pudo distinguir que lo que era antes una mancha borrosa era el rostro desencajado del rubio. Esto le enfado, estaba bien que no se viera muy bien sin maquillaje al despertar pero tampoco era la primera vez que él lo veía así.

-¿Qué hay con esa cara?- seguía sin darse cuenta del cambio en su voz pues sus sentidos seguían embotados. Agradecía mentalmente que al menos el mareo del día anterior hubiera desaparecido por completo. No se creía capaz de soportar el día que empezaba con un mareo como aquel.

-¿Sutcliff-senpai es usted?- preguntó bastante inseguro, quizás se estaba equivocando y esa chica era solo un pariente del pelirrojo, pero eso no explicaba cómo es que sabia quien era, ni porque llevaba las gafas de su senpai o donde podía estar este.

-¿Cómo que si soy yo?- esa pregunta ya le había puesto de malas y apenas si se despertaba- Está bien que no me vea igual que siempre sin maquillaje, pero no es para que exageres.

-No… no es eso…- no sabía cómo decirlo así que opto por que él o ella lo descubriera –Senpai, ¿no se siente diferente?

-¿Diferente?- ahora que lo mencionaba se dio cuenta de que sentía un peso extraño en el pecho pero además de ello se sentía como siempre. Llevo su mano derecha hasta su pecho para frotarlo buscando aliviar esa sensación cuando se encontró con algo extraño.

Bajo la vista. Viendo por el cuello de su propia camiseta, la que ahora le quedaba enorme, se vio dos bultos en el pecho. Ante esto salto de la cama tan rápido que casi se da contra el suelo en más de una ocasión, y en una corrida marcada por consecutivos resbalones salió de la habitación. Dejando solo al rubio que aún continuaba procesando lo sucedido con un rostro de total confusión.

Iba tan rápido que tuvo que aferrarse al marco para frenar y no darse de cara con el suelo de baldosas blancas. Apenas llego diviso lo que buscaba. En su baño, junto a la bañera, tenia empotrado en la pared un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se acerco a este tan rápido que casi se da contra él. Vio su rosto detenidamente, hasta sus dientes afilados ahora eran más pequeños, lo que ahora era su busto, levanto su remera mostrando su vientre plano y una cintura delicada, palpo y se encontró con que tenia cadera, además que su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle por la mitad de las pantorrillas.

Ronald continuaba inmóvil en la blanca habitación cuando algo provoco que su corazón diera un vuelco del susto.

-KYAAAAAA!- un grito agudo proveniente del baño lo despertó del sopor antes de ver una mancha roja por su visión periférica y sentir algo estrangulándole el cuello.

-!¿Senpai?!- era sorprendente pero ahora el que era su superior le estaba abrazando con una fuerza descomunal. Cuando se separo, vio en su rostro una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¡Ronald! ¡Soy mujer! ¡SOY MUJER!- lo soltó sin delicadeza y cual adolecente emocionada comenzó a dar saltos por toda la habitación mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

-¡Lo veo! Pero… ¿cómo es que…?- no tenía ni idea de cómo acabar la pregunta puesto que las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios. Ese día sí que no sería sencillo.

-¡No lo sé y no me importa!- la ahora pelirroja se arrojo de espaldas sobre el colchón sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

Decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto. Después de todo este siempre había sido su deseo, su más grande anhelo que creía imposible de lograr debido a que jamás se había hecho antes. No sabía cómo era posible y tampoco le interesaba realmente el saberlo, ahora solo disfrutaba del hecho de que su deseo de ser mujer se había cumplido. Después de todo, siempre se había considerado mujer a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un hombre, inclusive insistía en que los demás se refirieran en femenino hacia su persona.

Repentinamente, se le encendió el foco. ¡El trabajo! Era verdad, esa era la razón de haberle pedido a Ronald la noche anterior que lo busque. No podía esperar a ver la cara que ponían todos cuando la vieran, en especial la de William, era imposible que mantenga su rostro completamente indiferente como siempre cuando se entere.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!- pregunto sentándose de golpe y viendo impaciente al rubio de gafas quien dio un respingo ante su tan errático accionar.

-Faltan 15 minutos para nuestro turno. ¿Por qué…?-como por tercera vez esa mañana no pudo completar lo que iba a decir, la única diferencia fue que esta vez se debió a la interrupción de la pelirroja.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora, sal para que me cambie!- en cuestión de segundos la chica había saltado de la cama, se había acercado al rubio y prácticamente lo empujo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

En cuestión de unos minutos ya estaba vestida, aunque se arreglo como pudo. La camisa le quedaba larga y le ajustaba en el torso por lo que llevaba desprendido los dos primeros botones, tuvo que ajustar su chaleco para que se marcara mejor su cintura, el pantalón no solo era muy largo sino que ahora le estrangulaba en la zona de la cadera pues aparentemente se había encogido unos centímetros, sus zapatos también le quedaban algunos talles más grandes pero igual le calzaban. Por último el abrigo rojo que alguna vez perteneció a Madam Red, solo que ahora la usaba correctamente y no la dejaba desprendida.

Suspiro mientras se veía al espejo. Ayer era un hombre con un armario lleno de ropa y hoy era una mujer sin nada que ponerse. Decididamente, apenas termine el trabajo iría a de compras. Antes de abrir la puerta se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios y arqueo un poco sus largas pestañas.

Ya satisfecha, salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar los reportes de sus trabajos del día anterior. Si se los olvidaba de nuevo, el pelinegro la pondría a trabajar horas extras. Cuando volvió a ver al rubio este esperaba recostado contra la pared del pasillo. Sin mayor explicación paso de él y se fue directo a la puerta.

-¿Vienes o te quedaras aquí?- abrió la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y una energía abrumadora.

-Por supuesto que voy- uniéndose a la broma, salieron junto hacia su trabajo.

Tan pronto estuvieron en las oficinas, la pelirroja atrajo la atención de todos los que la veían. Tanto por lo linda que era, como su parecido con cierto shinigami, y también por el hecho de usar un pantalón en lugar de una falda como solían hacer los miembros femeninos. Por supuesto que estaba más que satisfecha con esto, a pesar de que el rubio se sentía incomodo por las miradas dirigidas a él por acompañarla. Llegaron pronto a la oficina del pelinegro, a petición de la pelirroja el rubio se quedo fuera.

-Solo no coquetees con cualquiera que pase mientras esperas- le había dicho sonriente a modo de regaño, antes de tomar la manija, provocando que el menor frunciera el seño disgustado. Inhalando aire profundamente entro.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con toda su atención enfocada en los documentos frente a sí. Desde su entrada al trabajo en el Departamento de Recolección, William se veía agobiado por un papeleo que se le hacía interminable, y eso es así durante todo el día hasta las 6 pm. Exceptuando las veces que tenía que fungir como mentor de los novatos o cuando tenía que salir para trabajo de campo debido a la falta de personal; otra razón que le permitía huir del papeleo era el buscar a cierto pelirrojo quien constantemente dejaba de lado el trabajo. Aunque le agradaba el dejar la oficina, era un dolor de cabeza el trabajo extra que dejaba el hacer esas excursiones.

Esa mañana había comenzado normalmente, con papeleo y archivos, enfocándose en revisar los formularios de ingreso de los novatos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Simplemente espero a que esa persona hablara y dijera el motivo de su irrupción.

-Disculpe- una voz femenina, suave, la cual revelaba el sexo del intruso. Seguramente se trataba de una de las trabajadoras del Departamento de Asuntos Generales.

-¿Qué necesita?- fue directo como siempre mientras escribía con letra firme, pero eso no pareció causar ninguna reacción a la fémina.

-Vengo a recoger mi lista- bien eso era nuevo, no tenían muchas mujeres en el trabajo de campo. Según recordaba eran máximo 4 y la voz de la mujer frente a él no era de ninguna de ellas pues estas ya habían pasado por su oficina en busca de sus listas esa mañana.

-¿Nombre?- supuso que se trataba de una novata recién comenzando por lo que su lista tendría que estar a simple vista. En todo ese tiempo no aparto ni un segundo la mirada del papel.

-Sutcliff-bien eso no lo esperaba, por un minuto detuvo su pluma. Era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le pedía a una de las chicas de la oficina el buscar su lista solo para escapar de su bien merecido castigo. A pesar de su comportamiento usualmente femenino, no congeniaba bien con las otras mujeres.

-Solamente Grell Sutcliff puede retirar su lista- no pensaba dejar que ese tipo se escape de su castigo por no entregar los reportes a tiempo. Esperaba que finalmente se presentara para no tener que buscarle.

-Sí, ¿Quién crees que soy?- ahora no comprendía. Al segundo de procesar esa respuesta levanto su mirada por primera vez desde la entrada de la chica. No logro ocultar su sorpresa al ver una versión femenina del escandaloso shinigami, vestida con las típicas ropas del mismo.

-¿Sutcliff?- pregunto algo sacado, preguntándose así mismo si no se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba, cosa que sería imposible. Aunque también era imposible que estuviera viendo lo que tenía frente, pero de igual forma estaba sucediendo.

-Mira Will, ¿qué te parece?- dio una vuelta sobre si misma ensanchando su sonrisa. La expresión del de traje no tenía precio, inclusive se estaba comenzando a arrepentir el no haber llevado su cámara para captar ese momento épico y único.

-¿Cómo sucedió "esto"?- no encontró otra forma de referirse a ese cambio tan extremo. Tan incrédulo como estaba se levanto y camino hasta estar frente a la pelirroja, lo primero que noto que ahora era mucha más baja que antes, alrededor de 1,63 m calculando a simple vista. También vio detenidamente los rasgos más delicados en su rostro y de su silueta.

-No lo sé, ayer me fui a dormir como "yo" y al despertar ya estaba así- por alguna razón sus mejillas ardían al sentir la fría mirada analítica por toda su nueva anatomía.

-En cualquier caso deberías ir al doctor a hacerte una revisión para saber si este estado es permanente o temporal- como siempre tan frio. Estas últimas palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para ella. Después de todo, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar si ese cambio era solo por unos días. El pensar que podría volver a ser hombre espanto el sonrojo y volvió su rostro más pálido.

-¿Temporal?- repitió algo shockeada. Will simplemente la observaba, distinguiendo en sus ojos el terror que esa palabra le causaba.

-Si así es- acomodo sus gafas antes de buscar una carpeta negra de su escritorio donde anotar tal suceso- Yo te acompañare para tomar nota de todo para los supervisores.

Habiendo visto que la pelirroja no respondía, le tomo de la muñeca y salió de la oficina en dirección al hospital.

Para el momento en que la puerta se abrió dejando salir a ambos, Knox se encontraba apoyado en contra de la pared del lado izquierdo, analizando si realmente coqueteaba demasiado con las chicas que conocía, suponiendo que a ello se debía el hecho de que la mayoría de las chicas rechazaran sus invitaciones y lo dejaran en la "Friendzone".

Escuchando los pasos rápidos del pelinegro y de la pelirroja alejándose lo despertó, procedió a seguirles.

-¿Sensei, a donde lleva a la senpai?- se dirigió tan respetuosamente como le era posible al intentar alcanzar al inexpresivo hombre.

-Eso no te incumbe Ronald Knox. En cuanto a tu lista deberás pedirla en el despacho de Marcus Follow- dio por acabada la conversación en ese punto. El rubio se detuvo abruptamente en el pasillo mientras veía como se alejaba Spears junto con Sutcliff, quien era prácticamente arrastrada por el primero.

En menos de lo que toma un suspiro, ya se encontraban en la recepción del hospital pidiendo un turno para ella. Les atendieron bastante pronto. La chica recién llego a reaccionar cuando esperaba sentada sobre la camilla del consultorio esperando al doctor. William se mantenía de pie a su lado simplemente observando a la pelirroja detenidamente. Era consciente de que se trataba de aquel molesto y escandaloso shinigami pero también, como varón, debía admitir que era una joven bastante atractiva. Pero solo lo diría para sí mismo, no cometería la equivocación de decirlo en voz alta.

Unos minutos después llego el doctor. Tras explicarle lo sucedido, contando el mareo persistente y el cansancio del día anterior, este decidió realizarle un examen de sangre y genético para ver hasta qué punto había cambiado su fisonomía. Este se retiro a buscar los instrumentos y las formas necesarias para la extracción y análisis de la sangre.

-Luego de esto deberás regresar al trabajo inmediatamente, por lo que te entregare tu lista en cuanto lleguemos- le hablo al aire. Grell no le estaba dando ni la mínima atención a sus palabras, simplemente observaba sus uñas rojas como si estas fueran lo más interesante que había.

-Ne, Will, tú… ¿Crees que sea temporal?- hablo en voz baja, como si temiera la respuesta, la cual si temía.

-No lo sabremos hasta después de que realicen los exámenes genéticos- acomodo sus gafas negras, dándose un aire de sabiduría antes de anotar en un su carpeta lo acontecido hasta el momento.

-Si ¿verdad?- seguía con la mirada en el rojo pasión- Personalmente, me gustaría quedarme de esta manera. No quiero volver.

Despego su vista del papel cuando oyó este comentario. Realmente parecía que la energética personalidad de la que hacía gala al entrar a su oficina había desaparecido dejando tras de sí a una decaída chica. Evito decir comentario ya que no sabía cómo consolar a alguien.

- Como mujer me siento yo mismo, siento que siempre debí ser así- continuo con esa especie de monologo, sin esperar respuesta alguna del otro- Finalmente se cumplió lo que más deseaba. No quisiera saber si es solo cuestión de días para regresar.

El brillo en sus ojos delataba el mar de emociones que inundaban su ser. El pelinegro desvió por un segundo la vista hacia la puerta cerrada, pidiendo que el doctor regresara prontamente, pues no tenía idea alguna de cómo tratar esa situación.

-Además de que siempre me sentí mujer, el ser varón no me permitiría tener algo que siempre quise- llevo las manos hasta su vientre, su mirada era nostálgica y mantenía una sonrisa triste.

Siempre había sido diferente del resto. Desde pequeño resaltaba del resto por su cabello carmesí y sus dientes puntiagudos, además de su comportamiento levemente femenino. Es por ello que solía estar solo. Durante años odio su cabello rojo y su dentadura, intento ser como los demás pero siempre acababa siendo rechazado por estos. Luego de ingresar al entrenamiento para ser un Shinigami se dio cuenta que eso le gustaba, y era bueno en la práctica por no decir el mejor. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el mismo era pasional, implacable como el fuego, como si su cabellera roja mostrara el color mismo de su alma. Comenzó a gustarle el rojo de vuelta.

Entonces dejo de intentar ser como los demás, se enfoco en solamente él mismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo en ser reconocido como una mujer, de considerarse a sí mismo una mujer seguía siendo un hombre. Siempre existiría aquel algo que jamás sería capaz de tener. Algo que debido a su "condición" no podía poseer. Por eso cuando fue a recoger el alma de aquella prostituta, conoció a alguien que le entendía, que comprendía su sentir, fue por ello que se alió con Madam Red. Juntos castigaron a todas esas mujeres que tenían lo que ellos querían y lo desechaban sin dudarlo. Le repugnaban. Pensó que había hallado un ser humano que valía la pena.

Pero esta resulto ser débil en el momento definitivo. Había dado su palabra de no permitir que nada le sea arrebatado… y falto a esta. Sentía que otra vez se había quedado solo. Sin que nadie pudiera comprenderle realmente.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la habitación repentinamente y no se levanto hasta que el médico regresó. Después de extraerle la sangre, llenar los formularios necesarios, avisando que los resultados estarían para el día siguiente y sugiriéndole comer algo, les despidió del consultorio. Además de una caminata en silencio hasta la oficina del de traje, lugar en el cual recordó entregar sus reportes y retirar su lista, el resto del día pasó tranquilamente para ambos shinigamis.

.

.

En la mansión Phantomhive el día comenzó como cualquier otro: el primero en levantarse como siempre era el demonio-mayordomo, preparo el té y el desayuno de su amo antes de ir a las habitaciones y despertar al resto de la servidumbre. Ya seguro de que estuvieran despiertos se dirigió a la habitación de su amo a despertarle con su típica frase, entregándole el té y el periódico e informándole de su agenda del día.

Estaba realmente ocupada debido a todas las clases que había apartado. Prácticamente se pasaría todo el día con el pelinegro fungiendo como su estricto tutor. Ya fastidiado de antemano se dejo vestir por pelinegro y procedieron ambos a cumplir sus respectivas agendas.

Recién pasado el mediodía el menor tuvo un poco de tiempo a solas. Tiempo que decidió utilizar para dar un recorrido ente la arboleda de su jardín. El por qué de esta decisión se podía encontrar en el hecho que desde que había salido de la habitación se la había pasado toda la mañana en la sala que utilizaban como aula, en clases de Biología, Historia, Violín, Piano (porque al pelinegro se le había ocurrido la gran idea de comenzar a instruirlo en ello con la escusa de que era mejor darle un uso al piano que tenía allí). En resumen… necesitaba un descanso lejos de ese tipo.

Sentir aquella fresca brisa, notar la calidez de sol sobre su piel (el astro al fin se había hecho presente tras la tormenta), dejar que el aroma del pasto bañado en el roció inundara su olfato, le relajaba. Le traía a la mente recuerdos de años atrás, realmente le parecía que ya había transcurrido una eternidad desde aquellos días en que jugaba inocentemente, ignorante de la oscuridad de este mundo. Cuan diferente era ahora comparado con el antes.

Caminaba por el sendero sin perder de vista las blancas paredes de su mansión, simplemente avanzando sin ir a ninguna parte en específico. Simplemente perdiéndose entre los árboles, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Repentinamente su instinto se encendió. Su ojo se torno de un rosa infierno, y sus músculos se tensaron. Una presencia desconocida, amenazante, le rodeaba; sentía como le vigilaban, cual si se tratase de una bestia acechando su presa. Estaba a su alrededor pero al mismo tiempo no era posible localizarla en un punto especifico. Un viento huracanado salió de la nada y le envolvió, apresando su cuerpo como si de cadenas invisibles se tratara, ciñendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo evitando que se moviera. Ese sentimiento aumento más, oprimiendo su corazón en su pecho, incitándole a correr, a huir, pues el poder de aquella presencia era mucho más fuerte que él.

Su vista comenzó a desenfocarse, todo se volvió borroso. Quería gritar pero la voz no le salía. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Sebastián? ¿Cómo era posible que aun no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese intruso? Cada vez la presión aumentaba más y más, el rosa en sus ojos no desaparecía sino que se volvía más profundo. Comenzó a pensar que no habría forma de liberarse de ello.

Tan repentinamente como apareció, se desvaneció en la nada. El viento paro y su corazón dejo de tortúrale con ese sentimiento de acecho. Su orbe regreso a su color azul profundo. Rápidamente observo a su alrededor, dando vueltas sobre su eje, buscando a aquel depredador entre las sombras donde el astro no lograba brindar su luz. Pero solo se encontró con el silencio y la soledad, no había nadie allí además de él. Su agitado respirar se torno lento. No supo en qué momento fue que sucedió que el aire había escapado de sus pulmones.

Finalmente logro tranquilizarse luego de unos minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No le estaban buscando por lo que no debía haber sido unos minutos, aunque a él le pareció más bien una eternidad. Levanto su mano hasta su pecho. Recién allí noto que sostenía algo en su puño. Abriéndolo lentamente, se topo con una gema en forma de lagrima, era de un color violeta y brillaba como si dentro de ella hubiera una llama encendida. Se materializó de la nada en su palma; no le pertenecía, definitivamente no era suya. Algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que lo arrojara lejos y se alejara pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Su brillo le resultaba hipnótico. Le contemplo mientras la acariciaba con sus manos, dando cuenta de su textura lisa y cálida al tacto. Poco a poco se ensimismo más en esa piedra, centrando en ella toda su atención. Tuvo que detenerse cuando una presencia demasiado familiar comenzó a acercársele.

Guardo rápidamente aquella gema, ignorando la voz que le advertía que nada bueno saldría de mantenerla consigo. No quería deshacerse de ella. Vio como la silueta del hombre se acercaba a su persona. Extrañamente una furia apagada comenzó a nacer dentro suyo. El paso del pelinegro era el de siempre pero para el peli azul era como si este fuera burlón y relajado.

-Boochan, ya es hora de su clase de Latín- hablo con voz educada y formal al llegar a su lado.

Recién allí este noto el ceño levemente fruncido, la pose tensa y la mirada agria de su Amo. Gestos que este solo hacía gala si algo llegaba a molestarle. Aun así no le dio mucha importancia, atribuyéndolo al hecho de que se debía a la molestia por la gran cantidad de actividades que ocupaban su agenda ese día.

-Sí- solo con eso se decidió contestar antes de retroceder por el camino que él mismo había estado recorriendo hace poco, pues sentía que si abría su boca, una sarta de insultos dirigidos al dueño de los ojos carmesí escaparían de su garganta.

¿Cómo podía actuar tan relajadamente? ¿Acaso no sabía que había estado en peligro? ¿O es que era tan incompetente como para no sentir esa aplastante presencia? No, el mismo sabía que Sebastián era todo menos incompetente, ¿podría ser que había detectado la presencia pero había elegido no hacer nada? Si ese fuera el caso, este tendría que haber conocido de antemano que no estaría en peligro. Entonces, ¿Cómo explicar el hecho de que sus instintos le advertían de un depredador? Su ira comenzó a bullir dentro de él cual si de magma se tratara al siquiera rozar la posibilidad de que esa experiencia no allá sido más que una mera jugarreta del demonio-mayordomo.

Pero al pensar en esto, su mente lógica y racional se puso en acción, acallando la voz a grito de su rabia naciente. No era posible que ese tipo hubiera hecho algo bajo y de mal gusto. No era compatible con su estética de perfecto mayordomo. Entonces ¿Qué había sucedido realmente?

Durante el resto del día, su comportamiento se volvió cortante y huidizo cuando se encontraba con el pelinegro. Procuraba no conectar palabras con el más de lo estrictamente necesario y procuraba estar lo más lejos de su persona como le era disimuladamente posible.

Aquella ira no le había dejado en paz ni un solo momento, y la simple visión de su mayordomo la acrecentaba hasta el punto de que comenzó a sentir deseos de asesinar en esos precisos momentos al pelinegro. Sin embargo cada vez que esto sucedía, su conciencia y razón le hacían ver lo ilógico e inútil de sus pensamientos, logrando mantenerse a sí mismo en control.

Con la caída de la noche su estado no mejoro. Después de cenar se retiro a su habitación dejando en claro que el ser ocuparía de su propio aseo y demás ese dia. Ante la extrañeza de ese accionar no dio más explicación que el hecho de que deseaba estar solo. En cuanto entro en la alcoba, extrajo la gema de su bolsillo, dejándola sobre el mueble al lado de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Ya en la tina con agua a la temperatura perfecta, se dispuso a relajarse y a psicoanalizarse a sí mismo.

-Me estoy volviendo bipolar- bromeo consigo mismo. Aunque esa afirmación, para él, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad no tenía ni la fuerza ni el ánimo necesario como estudiarla más hondamente.

Salió de la bañera y con parisonomia comenzó a secarse el cuerpo. Como un rayo, vino a su mente la imagen del pelinegro haciendo exactamente esa misma labor la noche anterior. Con esa ira ajena volviendo a hervir en su interior, apresuro a cambiarse mientras trataba por todos los medios de desaparecer ese recuerdo de su mente consiente y confinarlo en algún lugar, lejos de él.

-Tsk- detestaba recordar esa sonrisa orgullosa, burlona y altiva pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

La confusión le invadía sin piedad al saberse a si mismo dependiente de algo que en ese momento odiaba sin tregua. El recuerdo de recuperar algo perdido. Era su culpa. Su maldita culpa. Maldecía y agradecía el hecho de que aquella criatura se hubiera interesado en su alma esa noche.

Se coloco su camisón de siempre antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Dejo salir un sonoro bufido de frustración, el cansancio le invadió aplastante en ese momento. Se tapo como pudo con las blancas telas de las sabanas y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sobre la mesa de noche, esa gema brillo antes de convertirse a sí misma en polvo y esfumarse en la noche. En la enorme cama, entre las sabanas la figura que yacía allí comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, incomodo, siendo atormentado por un sueño de muerte, sangre, oscuridad y locura.

.

.

La noche se anunciaba tranquila a pesar de que el cielo no se había despejado tras la tormenta del día anterior. En la mansión todos se encontraban en silencio.

En su habitación, contemplando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante se encontraba el joven mayordomo recostado en su cama. Al ser un demonio, no requería dormir a pesar de que podía hacerlo e inclusive a veces llegaba hasta soñar, pero eso era algo que desde hacía varios años que no realizaba. Se encontraba en una posición recta, sin respirar, cualquier otro pensaría que se trataba de un cadáver.

Lo único que buscaba era entender lo acontecido esa mañana, la actitud del pelinegro azulado para con él era lo más extraña, era como si el simple hecho de estar parado cerca le molestara e hiciese hervir su sangre en una ira irracional. ¿Había hecho algo mal o algún comentario que provocara semejante reacción por parte de su amo? Rememoro todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo despertó y no encontró nada que pudiese poner de tal humor a su Joven Amo.

Fue durante estos momentos de silencio que llego hasta sus oídos, un grito desgarrador que recorrió toda la mansión, despertando de su sueño a todos los sirvientes. Sin importar como, reconocería la voz de Ciel en aquel grito.

Con su típica rapidez se levanto y colocándose su frac salió a paso seguro hacia la alcoba de su joven amo. Debía llegar rápido a la alcoba del conde, pues si sus sospechas eran correctas sería mejor calmarle y pronto. En su camino se encontró con los sirvientes medio dormidos pero alertas, quienes comprendieron que él se encargaría de la situación al verle seguir de largo, pasando como un suspiro, por lo que se dispusieron a regresar a sus camas a descansar.

Abrió sin anunciarse y tras cerrar se acerco hasta la amplia cama. Allí hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas estaba Ciel, temblando sin control, sudando frio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando todo a su alrededor como si cualquier sombra significara una gran amenaza. Una pesadilla.

Se extraño de que algo así sucediera después de tanto tiempo, pero no se permitió cavilar acerca de ello. Redujo la distancia entre su posición y la cama, sin apartar la vista del personaje oculto entre las blancas telas.

-Boochan, cálmese por favor- hablo con voz tranquila y suave pero no pareció surtir ningún efecto positivo en el menor, en su lugar pareció ponerle más alerta puesto que este dio un respingo antes de fijar su mirada en él. Alzo su mano para remover las sabanas y poder ver bien el rostro del oji azul, y que este se calmara.

-¡No me toques!- le grito haciéndose atrás, huyendo del contacto. Sus ojos brillaron con un rosa infernal.

Los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a temblar simultáneamente amenazando con quebrarse en miles de pedazos en cualquier momento, junto con el espejo del tocador y el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de noche. Eso era lo que temía. Ahora que ya no era humano, sus emociones influenciaban magistralmente sus poderes; por lo general ello le permitía, bajo un ambiente emocional controlado, realizar y practicar la magia. Sin embargo, en situaciones como esa, en la que se da una emoción demasiado intensa como el terror o la ira, su energía se salía de control y afectaba de manera física lo que se encontrara a su alrededor.

Contemplando las pocas opciones que tenia, opto por la forma más rápida de calmarlo. Suspiro resignado mientras se removía sus blancos guantes y dejaba sobre una silla cercana su chaqueta y chaleco perfectamente acomodado. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y de su corbata. Mientras que en la cama el oji azul regresaba su mirada a la oscuridad, en busca de aquello que sentía le estaba acechando desde las sombras, ajeno a las acciones de su mayordomo.

Cuando menos lo supo ya se encontraba recostado devuelta en el colchón, siendo abrazado por el pelinegro. No supo en qué momento había entrado en su cama, ni como logro tomarlo y acercarlo a sí. Sebastián recorría con su mano izquierda su espalda en una caricia lenta y dulce, transmitiéndole una sensación de calidez, de seguridad al tiempo en que le hablaba en suaves susurro.

-Cálmese, por favor- sentía su tibio aliento dando contra su cabello como una caricia involuntaria- Todo está bien, no se preocupe. Yo estaré siempre a su lado. Sin importar que, Eien ni.

Dejo de temblar. Sus músculos tensos en espera de un ataque comenzaron a relajarse. Poco a poco su respiración regresaba a la normalidad junto con sus ojos. Los cristales detuvieron su incesante crepitar causado por la energía del Novihs. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno le inducia un agradable sentir y el aroma embriagador que exudaba este le impulsaba a dejarse caer en un sueño profundo. Era extraño, que la misma presencia que horas antes le volvía irascible y furibundo ahora le calmaba hasta, haciéndole sentir a salvo y protegido.

Se aferro a la camisa fuertemente con ambas manos, cual si fuera un naufrago aferrándose a la orilla. Hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del ojirojo, casi como si intentara memorizar su olor, dejándose llevar por el vaivén de su pecho al respirar. Disfrutando del suave subir y bajar de la mano del pelinegro por su espalda.

Michaelis se mantenía recostado sobre su lado derecho, sosteniendo su cabeza por sobre la almohada con su diestra. Acariciaba a su boochan cual si fuera un gato. Y en ese momento realmente parecía un gatito asustado, que adorablemente buscaba minimizar la distancia entre sus cuerpos buscando seguridad. Los minutos pasaron, continuo con ese calmante movimiento aun después de estar seguro de que el más joven dormía profundamente. De alguna forma, él poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose caer en la inconsciencia, aferrando a sí el pequeño cuerpo a su lado.

Durante el resto de esa noche, solamente podía oírse el silencio del descanso en la mansión Phantomhive.

**(Aquí les dejo el link de la imagen de Grell: ** . .html)


	7. Chapter 7

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

**(Lo lamento, no sé porque el link no apareció: ** s1135 . photobucket user / Perianathdagnir / media / 20111108 . jpg . html. **Si llega a verse esta vez, remuevan los espacios)**

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

**Capitulo 7**

Uno días después de esa mañana poco normal tanto para el Conde y su mayordomo como para los shinigamis.

En cuanto a estos últimos, Grell había recibido noticias de los análisis: el cambio se había producido desde un nivel genético, es decir que era irreversible. Por supuesto que la alegría que le embargo en ese momento fue tal, que lo primero que hizo al saberlo fue saltar a abrazar a la primera persona que tuviera cerca.

En este caso se trato de Will, quien había sido el responsable de anunciarle la noticia, que por no reaccionar a tiempo a cabo en el suelo con la pelirroja sobre él por la fuerza del empuje. A pesar de las quejas y recordatorio de que "aquella no era la actitud apropiada para un shinigami y, mucho menos, para una mujer", Grell no le escuchó en lo absoluto. Solamente lo soltó para ponerse de pie en un salto, y salir corriendo de allí en busca de Ronald para darle la gran noticia. Dejando allí en el suelo al de traje, quien por dentro se encontraba levemente aliviado de que recuperara esa energía desbordante que le caracterizaba, pero por fuera se mostraba sumamente fastidiado por el accionar de su "nueva" compañera de trabajo.

Grell no solo se lo conto a Ronald, sino que también se empeño en que todo el resto de los shinigamis se enterase, inclusive se lo anuncio a Undertaker en persona cuando fue a almorzar junto a él a la funeraria. El peli plateado no pudo más que caerse de la risa cuando oyó el relato de parte de ella acerca de la mañana en que había descubierto su nuevo estado, pero se hallaba genuinamente feliz por ella. Aun si su sonrisa macabra diera la idea equivocada (Grell ni le prestó atención a este detalle por hallarse en las nubes de la felicidad que experimentaba).

Desde que la conoció era más que obvio cual era su mayor anhelo además de, claro está, un beso de ese mayordomo. Durante el poco tiempo libre que tenia, pues se estaba aplicando más al trabajo para no tener que hacer horas extras, se compro un montón de ropa de distintos estilos para utilizarlos según la ocasión lo ameritaba. Inclusive obligo al pobre rubio a cargar con las bolsas hasta su departamento, dándole como pago una cena casera. Era buena cocinando, a pesar de no hacerlo con mucha frecuencia por andar cumpliendo horas extras.

Aunque era consciente de que la mayoría de esos conjuntos quedarían guardados pues lo que más usaría seria su ropa de trabajo. La cual consistía en una camisa blanca sencilla, con una falda de tiro alto que le llegaba un centímetro por sobre las rodillas de color negro, cancán (pantimedias) de color caramelo, botines negros con rojo y el abrigo rojo con el que se encontraba tan encariñada.

.

.

_En la mansión, el día después de esa pesadilla._

Sentía como la luz del sol llegaba a su rostro, incomodándole tanto por ser luz, como por el calor que comenzaba a irradiar en su piel. A alguien como él no le agradaba el tener que despertar de esa manera. Abriendo forzosamente los ojos, tardo unos segundos en enfocar la vista. Cuando finalmente lo logro, fijo su mirada en las cortinas de un azul profundo que ocultaban unos inmensos ventanales. Al comienzo su mente quedo en blanco mientras que observaba como la luz se filtraba por una rendija entre las telas hasta que cayó en cuenta. ¿Cortinas azules? Su cuarto no tenia cortinas de ese color, ni tan largas. Hecho una mirada más atenta a su alrededor, era una habitación espaciosa y elegante, que le transmitía una sensación de que ya las conocía.

Hizo el amague de levantarse cuando un quejido suave llego a sus oídos, este provenía de debajo de las sabanas. Recién en ese instante noto un peso y el calor ajeno de un objeto sobre el costado derecho bajo de su pecho. Alzando delicadamente las sabanas se encontró con una cabellera negro azulada reposando cómodamente encima suyo. Entonces fue que algo en su cerebro hizo click, recordando todo lo acontecido: la actitud del chico para con él, el grito, la pesadilla. Todo.

También, allí se dio cuenta de que había dormido. Él se había quedado dormido. Un acontecimiento tan raro como aquel era casi tan imposible como que los inútiles sirvientes hagan correctamente su trabajo sin generar desastre alguno. Clavo su penetrante mirada carmín en el chico dormido contra él, su expresión calmada e inocente (contraria a su personalidad) lucia un casi imperceptible sonrojo que el ojirojo si logro captar. Se aferraba fuertemente a su camisa, como si intentara evitar que se fuera, aparentando saber de antemano que llegaría el momento en que despertara.

Quería quedarse allí, aunque fuese por unos minutos, si se pudiera horas, pero el hecho de que el sol alcanzara su rostro le indicaba inequívocamente que la mañana había llegado. Y como el mayordomo perfecto que era, no podía faltar a su trabajo ni siquiera un día. Sin contar que el hecho de que se retrasara en despertar a los demás como era costumbre despertaría sospechas. Devolvió su atención al joven, contemplándolo con rostro plenamente sereno durante unos segundos, busco gravar esa imagen en sus recuerdos antes de volver a realizar el amague de salir.

Al sentir el movimiento de este cerro con mayor fuerza sus manos a la inmaculada tela de la camisa, Sebastián dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas. A pesar de que había crecido seguía siendo de contextura compacta y eso se detonaba en la diferencia de tamaño entre las manos del pelinegro y las del dormido ojiazul. Su piel se sentía cálida cuando la toco con sus manos desnudas, negro contra negro chocaron, resaltando en medio de aquella blancura como el vivo recordatorio de la naturaleza de ambos.

Suavemente retiro sus manos de su agarre y salió de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido. Le procuro arropar adecuadamente, en pocos segundos ya se encontraba vestido y arreglado tan pulcramente como siempre. Decidiendo dejarle descansar un poco más, salió de la habitación.

Apenas se cerró la puerta cierta persona comenzó moverse en la cama. Entreabrió los ojos aun medio dormido, se había despertado al sentir como el espacio con la cama había aumentado repentinamente, dejándole una sensación de que algo faltaba allí. Busco con la mirada a su alrededor sin saber realmente que era lo que faltaba, volvió a acomodarse entre las mullidas almohadas, apretando una contra su rostro e inundando sus sentidos con un perfume bastante familiar y embriagador. Por inercia se sonrojo. Ese perfume le recordaba a alguien, aunque no estaba seguro de quien se trataba. Ignorando todo, se dejo llevar por ese aroma y volvió a dormirse.

.

.

Unas dos horas después, el pelinegro había regresado a despertarlo. Esperaba que al hacerlo obtuviera alguna reacción de su Amo por lo ocurrido durante la noche, pero Ciel apenas si recordaba lo que sucedió luego de caer rendido en la cama (a excepción de la pesadilla) por lo que se comporto como siempre lo hacía.

Mientras el Joven Amo se encerraba en su estudio, Sebastián se dedico a sus tareas cotidianas, Mey-Rin se encargaba de la lavandería delos manteles, Bard había salido con Tanaka a comprar la despensa de la semana, y Finny se encontraba en el jardín interno, removiendo la hierba.

El rubio se encontraba tan sonriente como siempre, simplemente disfrutando del aire fresco, del sol, del canto de las aves… en resumen, disfrutando de estar afuera. Aunque extrañaba el estar acompañado de Plu-Plu, estaba contento de que todo en la mansión regresara a la normalidad. Realmente, un año entero sin ver la actitud desafiante del Joven Amo, o la perfección con la que Sebastián-san realizaba cada tarea, le había producido nostalgia. Incluso admitía abiertamente que extrañaba el que los regañe por sus destrozos. No les había dicho a los otros, pero luego de que el pelinegro hubiera regresado a la mansión, se había quedado todo lo que restaba del día observando su ir y venir.

Le importaba un comino que fuera un demonio. No todos eran perfectos. Ni siquiera el perfecto mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis, y ahora lo sabía. Bajo la vista del pulcro cielo azul, hacia las flores a sus pies, recién dándose cuenta del desastre que estaba causando.

-Ahhh!- unas gotas cayeron por su frente. Por tener la cabeza en otro lado no se había dado cuenta de que ya no arrancaba la maleza, sino que estaba sacando las flores de raíz, las cuales se habían acumulado en un pequeño montículo a su derecha.

-Esto es malo, muy malo. Sebastián-san se enojara cuando lo vea- bajo la cabeza cual si lo estuvieran regañando en ese mismo momento al pensar en el seño fruncido del mayor- Soy demasiado despistado.

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos exasperado. Se recriminaba a sí mismo, mentalmente, por ser así cuando un ruido entre los arboles a su izquierda. Volteo a ver. La arboleda que separa lo que podría considerarse bosque del jardín de la casa, no le permitía distinguir mucho desde donde estaba por causa de las sombras de las copas de los árboles. Espero unos segundos, asegurándose de que hubiera oído algo realmente. El sonido volvió a repetir, excepto que esta vez parecía estar mucho más cerca. Para ese momento ya había sabido distinguir que se trataba del sonido que hacían las ramas cuando se quebraban bajo el peso o la fuerza de algo.

Alistándose a atacar si la situación lo ameritaba, centro su atención completamente en las sombras. Recién nos segundos después vio una silueta levemente difuminada acercándose a donde él estaba, espero, por la velocidad con laque la figura se acercaba parecía estar corriendo. Ya pocos metros distinguió que esta volteaba constantemente a ver sobre sus hombros, asegurándose, quizás, de perder aquello que lo perseguía.

-¡Finny!- l voz de la peli bordo le distrajo por un segundo, volviéndose mecánicamente a ver la mansión.

Segundo que le tomo a esa persona llegar hasta sonde estaba y chocar con él por estar viendo hacia otro lado. Ambos cayeron al suelo pesadamente por l fuerza del impacto. Todo lo que el rubio sintió antes de que pudiera saber que sucedió fue un golpe sordo contra su pecho, seguido del impacto de su espalda con el suave césped del jardín.

Entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que capto fue una cabellera de un extraño verde agua casi tirando a turquesa. Lo siguiente con lo que se encontró, fueron unos ojos de ese mismo color que le observaban atentos. El oji verde había quedado sin palabras.

.

.

Observaba el documento frente a él sin verlo realmente. Simplemente mantenía fija su mirada allí, recordando y analizando una y otra vez ese sueño. Luego de su conversión había seguido teniendo pesadillas, pero todas eran sueños que se repetían en su inconsciente desde aquel mes que marco su vida para siempre, estos ya no le causaban mayor impresión que un mal sabor de boca al despertar. Este último, había sido diferente. Más oscuro.

FLASH BACK

_Cayó en la cama, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el sueño._

_Se sentía mecer de un lado a otro a un ritmo acompasado, el sonido del agua llegaba claro hasta sus oídos. El aire acariciaba su rostro cuando abrió los ojos. Lo primero que pudo contemplar fue un manto gris interminable que se extendía sobre él, haciéndolas veces de cielo._

_Se sentó rápidamente, se encontraba en una góndola. Como aquella vez. Observo a su alrededor, estaba solo, flotando en lo que parecía ser un océano de agua negra. Se levanto con cuidado de no mover mucho la estructura de madera debajo de él, paseo su mirada por sus alrededores, buscando algo, alguna extensión de tierra o alguna otra persona. Solo se encontró con un mar aparentemente en calma._

_Un olor extrañamente familiar inundaba el aire, embotando su mente, impidiéndole reconocerlo entre sus memorias. Era penetrante, casi podría decirse que le ahogaba, impidiéndole respirar al saturar el aire que entraba en sus pulmones._

_Tomo un remo que reposaba a su lado, según parecía, desde antes de despertar. Lo sumergió en el agua con dificultad. Esta era más densa de lo que pensaba. Cuando elevo el remo, este se encontraba cubierto de una sustancia viscosa. En ese momento comprendió. Lo que escurría por el madero… era sangre. Se encontraba flotando en un mar de sangre, ese era el olor que tan familiar percibía._

_Ignoro por completo el hecho de que su mano comenzó a mancharse con la sangre que había quedado en el remo. Bajo la mirada, extrañamente podía verse reflejado en el líquido carmesí, como si se tratara de agua real. Contemplándose a sí mismo, su reflejo le sonrió. Una sonrisa totalmente vacía, sádica, demoniaca. Repentinamente una mano negra salió del agua y le sujeto fuertemente de su muñeca derecha._

_Intento zafarse pero el agarre no aflojaba, sino que se volvía cada vez más férreo. Tras esta, otras tantas más salieron desde la sangre, sujetando su cuerpo, tirando. Era repulsivo, el hecho de que aquellas extremidades sin dueño, bañadas de sangre, tocaran su piel. Trato de llamar a Sebastián pero al separar sus labios, no hubo sonido alguno, por más fuerte que intentara gritar, solo había silencio. Finalmente no logro mantenerse más de pie, y cayó en aquel líquido._

_Las manos le arrastraban cada vez más profundo, la presión de su agarre no amainaba y el peso de la sustancia sobre sus pulmones comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta. Cerró los ojos cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse. Se sintió entonces libre del aquellas manos, cayendo con fuerza contra algo duro. El aire regreso de golpe a su cuerpo, al tiempo que un dolor sordo recorría la parte posterior de su cabeza y su espalda. _

_Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con algo realmente inesperado. Era un espacio oscuro, aparentemente interminable, de un color negro, vio recién al levantarse que eso con lo que había chocado era el suelo, de recuadro blancos y negros como el tablero de ajedrez. _

_Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, estudiando el espacio donde se encontraba. Quería salir de allí, dejar aquella locura de una vez. En la segunda vez que observo a su alrededor, los vio. Saliendo de los recuadros, como si estos fueran compuertas, sombras negras que poco a poco subían y tomaban forma. Cuando finalmente asumieron una identidad, su rostro se desencajo de la sorpresa._

_Parados a varios metros de él, firmes como soldados o como piezas de arte, estaban todos lo que conocía o conoció. Estaban Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, también estaban Undertaker y los demás shinigamis Grell y Ronald, del otro extremo estaban Ran Mao y a Lau, los hermanos Aberline, Lord Randall. Inclusive estaban sus familiares tanto vivos, como muertos: su tía Francis, su tío Alexis, su primo y Lizzy. Pero los que más llamaron su atención fueron los que una vez estuvieron en su vida: Madam Red, o mejor dicho, su tía Angelina, su madre Rachel y su padre Vincent. Todos devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa sincera o característica de cada uno de ellos._

_Permanecieron así por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Inseguro de si acercarse o mantenerse allí, se removía en su lugar. Hasta que puso un pie delante del otro, no paso nada. Solo cuando se movió pudo oír a una especie de ronroneo bajo y gutural proveniente de ambos lados. Formándose, al igual que las personas frente a él, de las sombras, dos criaturas que él jamás había visto antes. _

_Median alrededor de dos metros y medio de alto, de largo casi tres. De cuatro patas gruesas con unas enormes garras y cola larga y delgada. La mayor parte de sus rostros la abarcaban la mandíbula de enormes y filosos dientes, sus cuencas vacías daban muestra de un negro más profundo que la noche. Desde sus frentes salían dos pares de cernos largos y curveados, su piel era similar a la de los reptiles, con un color marrón oscuro sucio por enormes manchas negras. De su hocicos podía verse sus respiraciones como una pequeñas nubes de vapor, de entre sus bocas semi abiertas podía verse caer la baba, desde sus gargantas se escuchaba el ronroneo de antes, en realidad se trataba de un gruñido apago. Un olor repugnante manaba de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran hechos de carne descompuesta o cualquier otro tipo de desperdicio que fue dejado al sol o al calor durante mucho tiempo. Era tan fuerte que casi le provoca ahorcadas._

_A pesar de que estas vinieron de sus costados izquierdo y derecho, lo pasaron de largo, como si no lo hubieran detectado. En su lugar, se percato con horror, se dirigían a los personajes de pie que aun continuaban viéndole solamente a él. Trato de gritarles, que corrieran o que reaccionaran ante el peligro pero igual que antes, de su garganta su voz se negaba a salir. Fueron solamente segundos lo que le tomo a esas bestias abalanzarse sobre ellos. Sus primeras presas, sus padres y su tía._

_Las bestias atacaron sin piedad, desgarrando, arrancando, regando el suelo con las carnes, músculos, piel, órganos y sangre de sus víctimas. El suelo monocromático a sus pies poco a poco se tornaba de un único y tétrico tono. El rojo. Retrocedió, horrorizado por semejante escena, deseaba apartar la vista pero no lo conseguía pues sus ojos parecían tener voluntad propia, la voluntad de grabar dentro de sus recuerdos esa carnicería; paso tras paso, en ningún momento les dio la espalda a esos monstruos que parecían no notarlo debido a que disfrutaban de su "banquete". Entonces fue que su espalda dio contra algo._

_No se atrevía a voltear, no deseaba hacerlo y acabar encontrándose con un muro, sabiéndose acorralado. Sin embargo, pudo sentir como unas manos se asentaban sobre sus hombros, firmes. Bajo la mirada a ellos y se topo con unos guantes blancos que conocía a la perfección, levanto la cabeza como quien se ahoga y busca desesperadamente el aire. Azul choco con el rojo. El pelinegro le veía con una sonrisa, no sabía distinguir qué era lo que se suponía transmitía esta, aun así la simple presencia del oji rojo le suponía un leve atisbo de la esperanza de seguridad. Puso sus manos sobre las de él y se aferro a ellas, rogando internamente por qué no fuera una ilusión. Mantuvo su vista en él hasta que un bufido ronco, bestial, se oyó a unos metros frente a él._

_Dirigió su mirada desconectando aquella extraña conexión que los ojos de ambos habían creado, encontrándose con que, saliendo de las penumbras, detrás de aquellas bestias, una del doble de tamaño que las otras dos. De su mandíbula caían chorros de sangre que dejaban un rastro negro a su paso; el aroma a muerte y carne en putrefacción golpearon su rostro como si la bestia estuviera a pocos centímetros de él. Esta tenía su vista fija solo en su persona, ignorando los cuerpos descuartizados a su alrededor. Con cada paso de las enormes extremidades el espacio entre ellos se reducía más y más._

_Aferro con mayor fuerza las manos enguantadas del pelinegro, el terror invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo, gritándole que huyera aun si sus piernas no respondía. Sus pensamientos entonces se centraron en el demonio-mayordomo a sus espaldas, preguntándose qué era lo que esperaba, porque no había hecho algo para sacarlo de allí. Tan rápido como estos pensamientos surcaron su mente se volvieron a centrar en la criatura. A menos de dos metros suyo. Inexplicablemente sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos morados, que destilaban odio, le veían solamente a él._

_Entonces, sin previo aviso, se abalanzo hacia él. Abriendo su enorme hocico, mostrando hileras e hileras de cientos de colmillos que escurrían sangre. Dispuesto a acabar con él de una sola mordida. Sujetó con mayor fuerza las manos blancas, todo su cuerpo se tenso del terror de saberse presa de tan horrenda aparición. Casi podía ver en cámara lenta como los filosos dientes se cerraban sobre su cabeza._

_Despertó gritando. Sudor frio empapaba su rostro, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus pulmones parecían no lograr retener el aire. Vio a su alrededor, la oscuridad rodeaba cada milímetro del lugar. Aun podía sentir las manos sobre su cuerpo, el aliento de las bestias, el peso del mar de sangre aplastándole el pecho. Se oculto entre las sabanas, temblando sin control, pidiendo que alguien llegara. No quería estar solo en esa oscuridad, no quería estar a merced de aquellas sombras traicioneras. Como si hubiese escuchado su silencioso llamado, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al pelinegro de frac._

FIN FLASH BACK

Dejo caer la pluma sobre el escritorio. Llevo sus manos hasta su cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás. Intentando calmarse y sacar esas imágenes de su mente. El simple hecho de recordarlas le perturbaba de tal manera que podía incluso asegurar que sentía el fétido aliento de esa bestia en su cuello, deseosa de probar su carne y su sangre.

Volvió la mirada sobresaltado a la ventana. Había sentido como una mirada se clavaba sobre él como una daga, desde fuera de su ventana. Pero detrás de esta, no había nada más que el jardín.

-Esto es ridículo- se dijo a sí mismo- Estar así por una simple pesadilla…

Pero el presentimiento de que no era simplemente una pesadilla le embargaba y no le permitía calmarse; lo mantenía alerta a cualquier ruido a su alrededor, cada sombra extraña. Se abofeteo mentalmente, se sentía patético dejando que algo así lo afectara tan gravemente.

Tocaron a la puerta tomándolo desprevenido, dio un respingo en su silla antes de oír del otro lado la voz aterciopelada del pelinegro. Recompuso su apariencia seria y fría antes de dejarle entrar. No podía dejarse mostrar tal lado de su ser, por ello desde que había despertado había mantenido una máscara de total indiferencia hasta está completamente a solas.

-Adelante- su voz mostraba una seguridad que en esos momentos no poseía. Definitivamente tendría que haberse dedicado a la actuación. Habría sido muy reconocido.

-Disculpe Boochan- Sebastián dio una pequeña reverencia luego de entrar y dejar, extrañamente, la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué sucede?- fingía estar revisando unos papeles de la compañía, evitando a toda costa topar su mirada con las perlas escarlatas del más alto. Verlas le recordaba esa parte de su pesadilla, donde él pelinegro simplemente se había quedado de pie detrás suyo, sin reaccionar. Recordar eso le llevaba a pensar en lo que paso después.

-Al parecer, hasta unos minutos atrás Finnian se encontró con un… invitado- esta última parte la dudo un segundo. No estaba seguro de cómo calificar a aquella presencia correctamente.

-¿Invitado?- se levanto de su escritorio, abandonando su fingido trabajo, evitando de manera disimulada ver el rostro de su mayordomo. Se encamino hacia la puerta, acortando la distancia entre ellos a tan solo unos pasos.

-Si. Ella espera en la sala de estar- notando como los ojos azules (ambos, pues la herida en el ojo derecho ya había sanado) de su Amo le evitaban.

-¿Ella?- repitió en un susurro para sí mismo. Definitivamente debía ver de quien se trataba, el simple hecho de que alguien ajeno a su pasado llegara tan repentinamente sumándose el factor de que se trataba de una mujer despertaron su curiosidad, haciéndole dejar de lado momentáneamente _ese sueño_ y centrando toda su atención en el intruso.

Con su paso rápido y altivo llego hasta la puerta de la sala, seguido de cerca por el mayordomo, tomo en su mano el pomo de esta y lo giro, sin saber con que se encontraría. Al abrir hallo a una joven, de pie en el centro de la sala, de alrededor de 14-15 años. Casi de su misma altura, de largo cabello verde agua hasta su espalda, recogido del costado derecho en una leve coleta que se camuflaba con el resto de su pelo, sus ojos de igual color se mostraban tranquilos a simple a vista aunque él podía percibir el alivio de sentirse a salvo en su brillo. De piel blanca, vestía un vestido corto blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, lo cual obviamente produjo que Finny se pusiera más rojo que un tomate cuando se dio cuenta de esto, sin tirantes que se ajustaba al pecho e iba suelto por debajo del busto.

Se hallaba descalza. Sus pies, al igual que algunas partes de su ropa, estaban manchados con tierra y en sus brazos se distinguían rasguños leves provocados por las ramas más bajas de los árboles y arbustos que había atravesado. La chica al oír sus pisadas, se giro a verle de manera tranquila, brindándole una reverencia queda pero respetuosa. El chico avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella.

Esta vez Sebastián se quedo en marco de la puerta, observando por el rabillo del ojo el pasillo antes de devolver su mirada a los dos jóvenes que silenciosamente te analizaban el uno al otro.

-Si me disculpa- con la mano derecha doblada sobre su pecho, dio una reverencia- Volveré a mis tareas.

-Si – pareció que el chico no le dio ni la más mínima atención a sus palabras aunque mentalmente se creaba una nota personal de preguntar sobre eso después.

Finalmente se marcho el mayor, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a ambos sumidos en un silencio que podría calificarse de incomodo o tenso. Luego de varios minutos en esa misma postura, el peli azul se digno a cortar aquel silencio.

-¿Quién eres?- fue directo al punto, de manera cortante, con su voz segura y expectante. No le quito la mirada en ningún momento.

- Mi nombre es Ludacris, mucho gusto- le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. Su voz sonó monótona a oídos del chico. Ella por su parte simplemente observaba la actitud y registraba mentalmente todo.

-¿Sabes donde estas?- continuo con el interrogatorio, atento a los ojos verde agua frente a sí.

-Calculando la distancia, tiempo, velocidad y dirección... esta es la mansión Phantomhive si estoy en lo correcto- con una mano en su mentón, dio la respuesta rápida y analíticamente como si se hallara en ese momento contestando una simple pegunta d un examen.

-¿Cómo...?- una respuesta tan acertada, era algo inesperado pero supo disimular el leve atisbo de asombro que le invadió, manteniendo su postura erguida y mirada fría. Cada vez aumentaba más su curiosidad.

-¿Lo sé? Donde estaba tuve tiempo para memorizar los planos de las mansiones y complejos cercanos- primer error. En sus ojos noto la tristeza, con un pequeño pero palpable desprecio que le traía el recordar.

-Si no me equivoco estabas huyendo, ¿De qué?- continuar indagando era lo preferible. Su objetivo por supuesto, era saber tanto como pudiera.

-Información como esa me temo, no es de su incumbencia- voz monótona, poca expresividad. Si no fuera porque sus sentidos demoniacos le decían que era humana, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una de esas muñecas con las que una vez se encontró.

-¿Pero no me negaras que huyes? tu ropa y tu apariencia física muestran que has estado corriendo un largo trecho- comenzó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas, observando el jardín sin perder ningún movimiento que pudiera realizar ella.

-Es lógico. Si estoy huyendo pero no es información vital para ustedes el saber de qué- maldijo para sus adentros. Su lógica era innegable.

-Bien. Solo eso quería saber. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras- no le podría importar menos que es lo que hiciera esa chica, aunque sus preguntas o fueran correctamente contestadas, solo se aseguraría de dejarle claro a la peli verde de que no le mencionara antes de partir.

-En tal caso, me gustaría solicitar trabajo aquí si no es molestia. En muestra apropiada de agradecimiento, y debido al hecho de que no tengo realmente algún otro lugar a donde dirigirme- vio sobre sus hombros a la chica, quien aún seguía en el mismo sitio desde que entro. Estudio esa opción por un momento antes de asentir, consintiendo esa opción.

El tenerla a su servicio evitaría algunas complicaciones en cuanto al secreto de su presencia allí, además de significar una segura molestia para el pelinegro. Ver su rostro cuando le diera la noticia definitivamente le alegraría el resto del día.

Una sonrisa demoniaca le devolvió su reflejo en el cristal.


	8. Chapter 8

Cambios

Un año ha pasado desde que Ciel se volvió un demonio. Ahora que está solo con Sebastián, algo le aqueja, la mirada de mayordomo es diferente desde aquel día y él, por alguna razón, no lo soporta.

Diclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

**Capitulo 8**

Se había detenido en el marco de lapuerta al notar algo que llamo su atención en el pasillo. Un pequeño pájaro blanco, parado sobre el borde de una pequeña mesa con un florero con un ramo de rosas blancas y orquídeas, moviendo su cabeza y alas mientras le observaba a él y a una de las puertas de una habitación a unos metros, alternándola repetidamente. Su presencia allí era muy extraña, más tomando en cuenta que el pasillo era uno de los interiores de la mansión, es decir, que solo habían puertas y paredes sin ventanas.

Gracias a su vista pudo notar que el pájaro, no era blanco, sino que estaba hecho de papel. Regreso la vista a la habitación. No podía quedarse a acompañar a su Amo por esa vez, pues esa pequeña intrusa, reclamaba inmediatamente su atención. Sabía de donde provenía ese animal, cientos de veces lo había visto en su vida, y lo consideraba una útil herramienta. Conocía a quien le pertenecía, pero el hecho era que realmente no deseaba entablar contacto con esa persona en ese momento; sin embargo debía hacerlo, pues no desistiría hasta lograr su objetivo

-Si me disculpa- con la mano derecha doblada sobre su pecho, dio una reverencia- Volveré a mis tareas.

-Si –pareció que su Joven Amo estaba demasiado absorto con la invitada, como para darle algún mínimo de importancia a lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Con el visto bueno del chico, cerró la puerta, brindándoles privacidad. Aunque se mostrara sereno, dentro de él crecía lentamente una molestia abrumadora que había nacido apenas había visto al pájaro y que ahora se había incrementado ante la actitud de Ciel. No se molesto en averiguar el por qué de ello, aprovecharía la noche para ocupar su mente con preguntas que, suponía, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Avanzo entonces hacia e pequeño pájaro, reduciendo la distancia de unos metros a tan solo unos pasos. El falso animal movió repetidamente sus alas antes de alzar vuelo, cuyo destino era una puerta a tan solo unos metros de su ubicación. Abrió las puertas con desgano. La biblioteca se encontraba silencio y tranquila, reluciente por su perfecto trabajo de limpieza. El ave que hasta entonces había permanecido volando sobre él en círculos se lanzo en picada hacia el interior, pasando como un suspiro a la derecha del rosto del oji rojo, en dirección de uno de los sofás.

En este una figura femenina, de cabello negro con rojo, ropas negras y cuernos se encontraba entretenida con uno de los libros de la inmensa colección que conformaba la biblioteca de la familia Phantomhive.

Al oír el batir de las alas, levanto sus ojos negros con verde de la página que en ese momento leía, acomodando sus gafas levemente caídas en el tabique de la nariz. El animalito dio una vuela a su alrededor antes de posarse en el índice derecho que la pelinegra le ofrecía. Se quedo viéndole los segundos previos a que este se desarmara en pequeños trozos de papel que se quemaron en un fuego rojo antes de siguiera rozar el piso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- su tono cortante y seño fruncido evidenciaban que no se encontraba nada cómodo con su presencia en la mansión. Sofialesth, pocas veces abandonaba su puesto, y las veces que lo hacía no era por diversión.

-Vine a visitarte, te extrañaba- el sarcasmo inundaba su voz mientras se levantaba del mullido mueble, cerrando el libro de golpe. Su dura mirada -¿Tú qué crees? Ignoraste mi consejo.

-Eso no es verdad, he instruido al Boochan como me lo sugeriste esa vez- se hizo el desentendido, sabiendo que eso solo haría mella en el humor, de por si inestable, de la Guardiana frente a él.

-Ni lo intentes. No hablaste con _é_l- se cruzo de brazos sin quitar esa mirada. ¿Cómo sabia que aun no le había visto? Seguramente este había enviado a alguno de sus penosos sirvientes a averiguar sobre él a la oji verde, siempre era igual, debido a que se movía por pocas zonas del inframundo. La primera vez que supo de esto supuso que se trataba de un capricho suyo, pero al poco tiempo supo la verdadera razón de boca de ese otro individuo, cuyo nombre no quería recordar tampoco.

Su vida en ese averno lleno de personajes vulgares y despreciables era algo que no deseaba traer de vuelta a su mente. A pesar de que los humanos y su mundo le parecían patéticos e insignificantes, prefería mil veces estar aquí, que allí, donde debía cuidar todo el tiempo de no bajar su guardia. Donde ante la menor muestra de emociones, eras atacado.

-Se que no lo hiciste porque _él _fue a la Biblioteca- su voz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque en ese tiempo no había apartado sus ojos de los de ella. El que hubiera ido en persona… no era nada bueno -Vio el Registro, y lo sabe… todo.

-En tal caso, no requiere oír palabra de mí- fue rápido en su remate. No deseaba tocar el tema, el simple hecho de pensar en esa persona le provocaba una desagradable sensación en el estomago, que empeoraba con el siquiera imaginar el tener que verle.

-Claro que sí. No está furioso, simplemente quiere saber qué es lo que piensas-lo cual era la verdad. El pelinegro siempre había sido indescifrable, sus pensamientos y opiniones eran siempre un misterio a menos que las dijera. Eso le permita destacar, estando siempre un paso delante de los demás -Cuervo… no, Sebastián, quiere comprenderte. No puedes huir eternamente.

Esa no era tan mala idea. Pero era algo difícil de realizar. Aun así, siendo quien era, bien podría borrar sus presencias al menos durante un par de siglos y para cuando este se cansara de esperar, enviándole a algunos de sus "cazadores", él se encargaría de destrozarlos con sus propias manos.

Aparentemente Sofialesth se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente.

-Ni lo pienses. Sabes, él sabía que yo te buscaría- descruzándose de brazos le pico el pecho con el dedo, repetidamente, con la otra mano en su cadera- Seguramente pensó que era mejor convencerte por medios pasivos antes de enviar a… sus esbirros.

Era más que sabido, que más de uno de los demonios de bajo nivel, despreciaban a los de los niveles superiores. Una prueba de esto era Claude Faustus, quien a pesar de ser un contratista, estaba varios niveles por debajo de Sebastián, razón por la cual él estaba muerto y el pelinegro estaba de pie frente a ella. No supo respetar su lugar y pago por tal error con su vida.

-Este asunto debe ser cerrado- volvió a su lugar de antes. El oji carmín continúo de pie, inmóvil, cual estatua, simplemente siguiéndola con la vista -Antes de que… las puertas del averno se abran y entonces ¿Qué harás?

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Ambos viendo fijamente los ojos del otro de manera retadora. Esperando a ver cuál de los dos se rendiría primero en ese combate silencioso por la razón. El verde con negro y el rojo sangre brillaban de manera fría.

-Solo, ten cuidado- su mirada se suavizo durante un instante como la de una madre preocupada por su hijo, o en este caso, la de una amiga preocupada por un amigo, antes de volver a ser fría y analítica. Era una de las cosas que le fascinaban al pelinegro, y una de las principales razones por la que eran "amigos": la habilidad innata que ella poseía para demostrar y cambiar de emociones en cuestión de segundos.

-Como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive- esbozo, por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación, su sonrisa falsa. Detrás de esta, podía distinguirse perfectamente cuan orgulloso y pedante podía ser realmente-¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera manejar algo como esto?

No se dijo más. Ya no había nada que decir.

Se volvió, dándole la espalda, comenzando a avanzar entre un remolino de hojas de papel. Susurrando para sí, pero llegando a los oídos del demonio, la frase "Seria mejor no saberlo". En pocos segundos, el remolino desapareció junto con la demonio. Sebastián dejo escapar un suspiro de hastió mientras ojeaba levemente la habitación. Debía volver con su Joven Amo. Ya se había ausentado demasiado, tanto de sus deberes como de la situación con la chica de pelo verde. Continúo con ese silencioso análisis de la habitación, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden antes de salir.

Recién allí se dio cuenta de algo.

Sofialesth se había llevado consigo el libro, sin pedirlo.

.

.

Una semana ya había pasado desde la llegada de Ludacris a la casa. Ciel se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de manera tranquila y pausada. Observando disimuladamente a los tres sirvientes de pie a su izquierda. Bard tenía una pose bastante relajada mientras masticaba la colilla de su cigarrillo, desesperado por encender otro. Mey-Rin se encontraba dando ánimos a Finny, quien se notaba nervioso, mirando continuamente la puerta cercana como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo del lugar en cualquier momento.

Paso su mirar a las puertas dobles, a sabiendas de que en cualquier instante cruzaría por allí un pelinegro y una oji verde en busca de los demás sirvientes. Conociendo que los dos (para su sorpresa) se enfocan en cumplir todo en el horario especifico seguramente, entrarían pronto a reclamar que los otros se pusieran a trabajar.

-Tranquilo Finny, simplemente no pienses en ello- la peli bordo intentaba tranquilizar al rubio.

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, de par en par. En el umbral aparecieron los personajes faltantes en aquel escenario. El pelinegro tenía el seño fruncido, se notaba molesto por la falta de los otros en cuanto a sus labores, mientras que la chica detrás de él, también tenía el seño imperceptiblemente fruncido. Esto se debía a que Mey-Rin había vuelto a dejarla sola con la lavandería por quinta vez en la semana, y a pesar de que le gustaba hacer las cosas sola, eso no significaba que le gustara cargar con todo el trabajo.

El oji rojo observo primeramente a su Boochan, por estar justo frente a la puerta. Este simplemente bebía de su té sin prestarle atención a nada más, como siempre solía ser. Movió los ojos a su derecha, fijando como si de flechas se trataran sus ojos en las personas que buscaba. Bard continuaba parado de manera relajada, como si no le importara que el pelinegro haya entrado, Mey-Rin le observaba con una sonrisa de tonta y un perceptible sonrojo, nadie podría saber qué es lo que se estaba imaginando, en cuanto al rubio menor este también se encontraba sonrojado.

Esto resultaría raro si no supiera que se producía debido a la chica detrás de él. Al parecer ella tenía un gusto inusual por mostrar sus piernas (cosa que compartía con Ran Mao y Nina Hopkins) algo raro para las mujeres de ese tiempo. Era por esto que había modificado el uniforme de Maid que el mayordomo le había facilitado: había acortado la falda para que le quedara unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, usaba unos zapatos simples sin medias, había quitado la parte de los hombros dejándolos al descubierto y se negaba a usar el cabello recogido.

Quizás era esta falta de vergüenza lo que resultaba demasiado shockeante para el más joven de los tres, quien se sonrojaba y tensaba por los nervios al verla. Aunque el pelinegro suponía algo más. Lo único que tenía a su favor el oji verde era que la chica parecía no percibir o comprender muy bien las emociones ajenas. Dejo rápidamente de lado esos pensamientos y dirigió toda su atención los inútiles.

-Finnian- inmediatamente el aludido se tenso más de lo que ya estaba y observo al pelinegro -¿Ya regaste los rosales del lado norte del jardín?

-Etto…- no pudo evitar encogerse en el lugar, la voz grave y la mirada severa de Sebastián le atemorizaban.

-Mey-Rin- la chica despertó de su ensoñación y atendió a lo que el mayor le hablaba - ¿Ayudaste a Ludacris con la lavandería?

-Ah…- junto sus dedos avergonzada, sintiendo como los ojos verde agua se clavaban en ella con evidente molestia. Se había olvidado de ayudarla.

-Bard- volvió a verle con mirada algo cansada-¿Ya comenzaste con los preparativos de la cena?

-Pues…-desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar de la habitación, en señal de un rotundo NO.

-Tanaka-san- el hombre estaba en un costado bebiendo su té pacíficamente-Bueno, tú estás bien así.

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro de hastió, cada día era lo mismo, tener que repetir eso una y otra vez se estaba volviendo realmente molesto. Pero que más podría esperarse de esos tres, quienes a pesar de haber trabajado en esa mansión durante varios años, apenas y podían realizar bien sus tareas.

-Mina-san, si tienen tiempo para estar holgazaneando así- pareció ser que sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo más oscuro de lo que ya eran-¡Pónganse a trabajar!

Ante esto, la peli bordo y los rubios salieron corriendo del comedor exclamando "aterrador". El pelinegro azulado dio una mordida a un biscocho para ocultar la sonrisa que se insinuaba en sus labios. Ver como se espantaban ante la presencia aplastante de Sebastián siempre le resultaba divertido. Él lo consideraba un buen entretenimiento antes de comenzar con sus monótonos estudios y trabajo con la empresa.

-Por dios- susurro fastidiado mientras los veía alejarse rápidamente por los pasillos.

Quedaron solos ellos tres. El oji rojo esperaba a que su Amo terminara de desayunar para comenzar con la lección de esgrima de ese día, en cuanto a Ludacris, ella esperaba lo mismo pero solo para recoger la mesa y lavar la bajilla.

Ciel los observaba a ambos desde su silla. Vio como de manera sincronizada, ambos extraían de sus bolsillos relojes. El de Sebastián con su tallado y cadena de plata, y el de la peli verde que era un simple reloj de bronce que ella había encontrado en una de las habitaciones mientras realizaba la limpieza. Como era una simple baratija dejo que se lo quedara, después de todo, un reloj solo era útil para aquellos que buscaban conocer el tiempo.

No podía evitar compararles con el conejo blanco de Alicia. Siempre atentos a sus relojes para no llegar tarde. Aunque el pelinegro era más un conejo negro en realidad. Inclusive podía imaginarse a los dos con las orejas largas y las colitas esponjosas, pero ese tipo de pensamiento era desechado prontamente. Tampoco es que él era como la reina de corazones, esta era simplemente lo que el joven calificaría como una "manía" de esos dos.

Recordó que era algo irónico el hecho de que Cris se hubiera convertido en una especie de mano derecha de Sebastián. La primera vez que supo acerca de la nueva situación de la chica, su rostro fue un poema tal que hizo desear a Ciel el tener una cámara a mano para guardar esa expresión para la posteridad.

Sin embargo, ella resulto ser una especie de alivio para el mayordomo. Levantándose al mismo horario que él, aprendiendo rápido y cumpliendo con cada tarea al momento. La única razón por la que se llegaba a distraer era por el comportamiento de los demás, lo cual le parecía sumamente interesante.

Acabo de comer y se levantó de la mesa, caminando hacia donde estaban los otros, quienes posaron sus ojos en su persona. Cruzando el umbral, recibió una leve inclinación por la chica. Y mientras ella se quedaba atrás, el mayor le siguió a pocos pasos de distancia, como su sombra.

Era solo otro día más en la mansión Phantomhive.

.

.

La habitación se encontraba prácticamente en penumbras, aunque era de mañana. Las pesadas cortinas impedían que la luz entrara en el lugar donde tres figuras se recortaban de entre las sombras. Las de mayor físico se encontraban frente a frente, sentadas sobre sillones de terciopelo, separadas solamente por una pequeña mesa de caoba.

La de menor contextura se encontraba de pie, apartada, contra la pared a la derecha de la figura de mayor envergadura. Un silencio penetrante reinaba el lugar, manteniendo en los presentes la guardia en alto. Sobre la pequeña mesa, iluminado por la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, la segunda de las figuras deposito una fotografía con movimientos elegantes y suaves.

-Es ella…- susurro la primera, revelando una voz ronca y madura de un hombre- ¿Dónde está?

La persona frente a él se mantenía en silencio, al tiempo que del su traje extraía un sobre blanco algo abultado y se lo entregó al hombre, quien con mano trémula la recibió. Como no tenia cello, no le hizo falta utilizar el abrecartas que se encontraba en la mesa oculta entre las sombras, lo abrió con un mal disimulado desespero. Aun con la oscuridad circundante logro leer la letra clara y firme del papel, asombrándose más y más con cada palabra.

-¿Esto es verdad?- incrédulo, observo al callado invitado, quien asintió en respuesta- Es imposible… se supone que…

Dejo a las palabras perderse en el aire. No tenía sentido intentar contrariar a esa persona, después de todo lo que le había facilitado y ayudado, se había convertido en alguien de gran confianza. Gracias a esa persona había encontrado los mejores especímenes, aunque siempre lamentaba no poder tener aquello que siempre había deseado y, ahora, había perdido algo que él apreciaba. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados; oportunidades como la que ahora contemplaba no aparecían dos veces, la aprovecharía y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Avisa a los hombres- se dirigió a quien estaba de pie, esperando pacientemente sus ordenes- Que se alisten rápido, deben estar listo para esta noche. Yo mismo me encargue de darles su objetivo.

Mientras contemplaba ese actuar tan interesante, el callado invitado esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ver como a ese repugnante hombre se le escurría la boca con simplemente mencionar ese nombre, era un espectáculo vulgarmente entretenido. Era como un animal hambriento cuyo estomago era un fosa sin fondo frente a un banquete interminable. Con una silenciosa reverencia, el sirviente se retiro del lugar.

Paso a paso, todo tomaba su curso.

.

.

.

**Disculpen, pero me gustaría pedirles paciencia en cuanto a mi historia. Pronto comienzan mis exámenes y dentro de poco tendré que comenzar a estudiar. Además de eso, estoy algo ocupada con unos dibujos que captaron mi atención. Me gustaría pedirles, además, que comenten un poco más acerca de mi historia, si no es mucha molestia.**

**Gracias por su atención.**


End file.
